Rebirth of the Brotherhood
by Baou Zakerga156
Summary: Naruto's far from being a Master Assassin. After losing the one he care's about the most, he must move on if he is to save all worlds. By reliving the memories of his ancestors, he will not only be reborn as an Assassin, he will also bring the Rebirth of the Brotherhood. Naruto/Harem. Light Naruto begining, Dark Naruto end. Rated M swearing in different languages.
1. Prologue: Memories of Nobody

**Memories of Nobody**

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

Naruto sat in the daily Espada Meeting and sighed. It had been about eight days since he'd started to train and he'd still found nothing interesting about it. A Garganta opened up behind his throne and Ggio stepped out of it. He went up to Naruto and whispered in his ear. Naruto nodded and waved him off. He stood up and said "We'll end it here for today." He everyone looked at him and Idate asked "What's wrong?" Naruto opened a Garganta behind his throne and said "Something's come up and I may be gone for a couple of days." He walked through and the other Espada looked at each other.

**(Karakura Town)**

Naruto stepped out of the Garganta and looked around. Everything seemed quiet and he just walked through the city. He smiled and thought _"At least no one can see me."_ He went wide eyed when he felt a strange Reiatsu and began running. He quickly turned a corner and went wide eyed when he saw weird white things wearing what looked like pointed red hats. A voice to his left then asked "Naruto?" Naruto looked at the surprised Ichigo and Rukia and said "Nice to see you guys again." He looked back at the creatures and said "I had an Arrancar watch this world and he told me that something was wrong." The creatures walked past them and when they bumped into Ichigo, they kept walking like nothing was happening.

The three of them walked further into the crowd of creatures and Ichigo asked "What are they?" Naruto frowned at them and said "They're not Hollows." Rukia looked at the other people in the area and said "The other people don't seem to notice them. They must be souls." Ichigo frowned and said "But they don't have chains on their chests." Naruto went up to one of the creatures and drew Sawtooth. Rukia went up to him while she was on her Soul Pager and Naruto looked at one of them right in the face. He frowned and thought _"These things… could they be?"_ He noticed Ichigo failing to perform Konso on them so Naruto decided to the next best thing.

He began cutting them down as they attacked him and pulled out a hunting knife. He stabbed one in the face and it vanished as he spun around and cut three in half. He then noticed a warm breeze blow by and saw a small twister with autumn leaves swirling around it. He went wide eyed when he saw a young female Soul Reaper with purple hair and a yellow ribbon tied to it cutting down the creatures and just stared. She jumped over Naruto and his green eyes met her amber ones. Naruto froze and thought _"Those eyes."_ He looked down at the ground and frowned.

A small tornado flew around him and soon, all the creatures were gone. Naruto glowed blue before the light vanished and he was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. He turned to Ichigo and Rukia, still in Soul Reaper form, and saw the girl, who suddenly appeared in a Gigai that was dressed as a schoolgirl and celebrated as she said "Yes! I got 'em! Yay, yay, yay!" She then turned toward them and exclaimed "That rocked!" She then noticed the three people staring at her and she looked at Ichigo as she asked "Oh, it's you?" Naruto watched as the girl and Ichigo argued and went into a store. He found a red scarf and quickly paid for it then went out.

He found that the girl, Ichigo, and Rukia were gone and opened his Pesquisa. He smiled and vanished with a low boom. He reappeared several feet away from Ichigo, Rukia, and the girl on the bridge and walked up to them. He called out "Hey, Ichigo!" Ichigo, Rukia, and the girl looked at him and Ichigo asked "When did you switch into a Gigai?" Naruto ignored him and went up to the girl. He looked down at the ground and said "H-Hi." The girl giggled and asked "Yes?" Naruto held up the scarf and said "You looked cold and I got this for you." The girl took the scarf and asked "Is this made of silk?" Naruto blushed as he looked away and said "Y-yeah. Cost me a lot." The girl smiled kindly at Naruto and said "Thanks. I'm Senna, by the way." Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and said "I'm Naruto." Senna smiled and grabbed Naruto's wrist then dragged him off.

**(In the Shinobi World)**

Suiren sat at a computer when something came up on the screen and she smiled. She brought her hands together and said "This is interesting." Harribel came up behind her and asked "What is it?" Suiren pushed her chair out of the line of sight and said "Take a look." Harribel looked at the screen and frowned. She went upstairs and to her room. She opened her closet and took out a three pointed hat. She frowned at it and thought _"It's been a long time since I've worn this stuff."_ She looked at the rest of the clothes and said "It's time."

**(Back in Karakura Town)**

Senna dragged Naruto to a ramen stand and said "Let's eat!" She ordered one of everything while Naruto just had some chicken flavored ramen. Senna quickly began eating and Naruto stared at her as he ate. Senna noticed this and blushed as she stopped eating then asked "What is it?" Naruto blushed and shook his head then got back to eating. Senna finished all her bowls and Naruto finished his as well. He paid for the food and Senna dragged him off. She took him on the Ferris Wheel and they both got in a car and watched as they were taken up into the sky. Senna looked down at the ground and said "When you're up so high, all the stuff that looks messed confusing and messed up suddenly becomes crystal clear." Naruto looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes and said "Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return. To become the dew that quenches the land. To spare the sands, the seas, the skies. I offer thee my silent sacrifice." Senna looked at Naruto and said "That sounds so sad." Naruto pulled out a plain black box and said "The one I loved passed away and I was going to marry her." Naruto put the box away and said "It's been about eighteen days since then but I'm handling it well." Senna sat down and they got off. She turned to Naruto with a smile on her face and said "Let's play tag!" Naruto smiled and said "Fine." He tagged her and said "You're it." He ran off and Senna ran after him as she called out "Not so fast!" Naruto quickly climbed up a wall and pulled himself up to the roof.

He looked down to see Senna searching for him and said "Up here!" Senna looked up and Naruto jumped down. He began running again and Senna chased after him. Naruto ran by an ally when a hand shot out and pulled him in. Senna ran by as Naruto struggled to get free with a hand over his mouth and Harribel's voice said "Keep calm." Naruto went wide eyed and thought _"What are you doing here?"_ Harribel looked down at Naruto and said "Listen. That girl… you need to make sure she isn't harmed." Naruto seemed confused by this as Harribel made sure they were being listened to.

**(Later that Night)**

Naruto crouched atop the roof of a building and looked around for Senna. He saw her standing on the top of a tower and went wide eyed. Naruto went to one of the wires and walked across it. He ignored the muttering of people below him then snuck up behind Senna. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered "Just relax." Senna closed her eyes and nodded. They continued to walk and got to the middle of the rope of lights. They then vanished with a low boom and appeared next to Ichigo while everyone else was gasping and wondering what happened to them. Senna looked up at Naruto, who was holding her bridal style, as he asked "What'cha looking at, Ichigo?" Everyone looked at them in shock then cheered as Naruto sat Senna down and she celebrated.

Several minutes later, Naruto and Senna sat at a table with a large sandwich on a plate in front of both of them with Ichigo glaring at them. Naruto and Senna brought their hands together and exclaimed "Itadakimasu!" Naruto ate quietly while Senna talked to Ichigo. Eventually, Ichigo looked at Naruto and asked "So, how long are you staying?" Naruto swallowed the food in his mouth and said "Maybe a couple of days." He yawned and continued eating. Ichigo grabbed Senna, who in turn grabbed Naruto while he was still eating and took them to a store.

Naruto waited by the bathrooms and sat on a bench. He took out a picture of him and Lilynette that he was going to use for their wedding announcement photo and smile. He was sitting on a wooden chair in a brightly lit room with flowers behind him and Lilynette was sitting on his lap without her mask and was hugging him. Senna then asked "That her?" Naruto looked up to find Senna standing over him. He looked back at the photo and said "Yeah. Lilynette Gingerbuck." He put the photo away and said "We should get back to Ichigo." He stood up and they walked past a window.

Naruto noticed that Senna stopped and turned to see she was looking out the window. He went up to her and asked "What's wrong?" She ran the other way and Naruto went after her as he shouted "Hey!" Naruto followed her out the back and she ran down the street. From above, Harribel, wearing her Assassins' gear, watched Naruto closely and said "It's been a while since I saw you this concerned about someone." She then noticed that they had stopped outside of a cemetery before she vanished.

* * *

Naruto glowed dark blue and his Assassin Clothes appeared on him and watched as Senna stopped in front of a grave. She stared at it when Naruto suddenly dashed in front of her and cut the Blank that grabbed her in two. He held Senna in his free arm and said "Stay close." Senna nodded and Naruto felt something descending on them. He jumped out of the way and a large man landed where they had been less than a second ago. Naruto glared at the man and asked "Who are you?" He suddenly felt a huge pain in his neck and dropped Sawtooth. He grabbed his neck and yelled in pain. He grunted and thought _"Why now? Why is this thing acting up now?"_ The last thing he saw was Ichigo cut off the giant's arm then he passed out.

**(A Couple Hours Later)**

Isshin walked out of the clinic with some trash and threw it away. He went back to the door and asked "What is it?" Harribel continued to lean against the wall and asked "Did you see his neck?" Isshin looked at her and said "It would take everything I have to remove that thing and even I don't know if he would survive that." Harribel stood up and said "That thing needs to be removed." Isshin turned back to the door and said "I'll send Kisuke and a Quincy friend of mine the readings to see if they have any idea of how to remove it." He went inside and Harribel looked up at the window of the room Naruto was sleeping in.

**(The Next Day)**

Rukia, Soi Fon, Rukia, Ukitake, Renji, and Rangiku stood before Ichigo and Senna when Rukia felt cold metal at her neck and said "Tell those old farts in Central 46 to go join Aizen." Everyone scattered from Rukia, who looked back into the cold eyes of Naruto. Soi Fon gritted her teeth and said "Damn." Naruto threw Rukia into Renji and suddenly appeared in front of Soi Fon. He planted his palm hard into her chest she coughed hard. He then pulled a hatchet out of thin air and parried Rangiku's sword. It flew into the air and Naruto kicked her in the side of the head. He pulled out Sawtooth and blocked Toshiro and they both glared into each other's eyes.

Naruto noticed that Toshiro seemed a little angrier than usual and asked "It's about me and Momo isn't it?" Toshiro gritted his teeth and shouted "Shut up!" Naruto smiled and said "I remember it well. Her hot, sweaty body writhing and moaning. Her hands running through my hair. Her entire being squirming at my touch." This only got Toshiro madder and Naruto saw his chance. He hit him with a low blow and hit him in the head with the side of his shin. He then raced back in front of Senna and said "You're not getting your hands on her." Senna looked at Naruto in shock and muttered "Naruto." Ukitake held up his hands and said "Now just calm down." A small glint of light shot past Ukitake's cheek and cut a little of his hair.

Naruto hung his head and said "My friend, your desire. Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess." Naruto glared at Ukitake and shouted "I'm not letting you take an innocent life! She deserves to live how she wants! Whether she's the Shinenju or not, she has feelings and I care for her safety!" Senna blushed a little and Naruto and Ichigo noticed something out of the corner of their eyes. The people that attacked Senna last night appeared and Naruto noticed something was wrong. People were beginning to crowd him, Senna, and Ichigo and turned into Blanks. Naruto grabbed Ichigo and Senna and quickly rolled out of the way of the large guy that attacked them last night and Ichigo shot out of his body with Kon in his place.

Naruto grabbed something in his robes when he tensed. He fell down and grabbed his neck as he screamed. All the Soul Reapers looked at Naruto and Rukia quickly dispatched the Blanks about to attack Naruto and knelt down neck to him and asked "What's wrong?" Naruto managed to raise his head and Rukia froze as black flame-like markings moved across his face and body. Naruto looked up at her and asked "Where's… Senna?" Rukia went wide eyed and looked around. She then looked up into the sky and shouted "Ichigo!" Naruto looked up as well and froze when he saw Ichigo miss grabbing Senna, who was in Ganryu's arm. Naruto began leaking black Reishi and yelled as a white mass gathered on the left side of his face. Everyone froze and looked at Naruto, who was still yelling as he was encased in a black pillar and Rukia was thrown back. He then flew toward Ganryu and vanished a second later.

Naruto appeared on the ground with Senna and a huge Hollow Hole appeared right in the middle of his pale chest and he was obscured from view by black Reishi. It instantly died and revealed that Naruto was now a full Hollow. He had on a horned mask and his top was torn off while his long hair flailed around. He pointed his horns up at Ganryu and instantly fired a Cero as he roared. Ganryu flicked his hand aside and sent the Cero off into the sky. Naruto dropped Senna and dashed at Ganryu. He swung Sawtooth at Ganryu and the rogue Soul Reaper caught it. He looked down at the Hollowfied Naruto and said "Just wait until that girl dies." Hollow Naruto held his hand in front of Ganryu's face and a Cero charged in his palm. Ganryu went wide eyed as the Cero exploded and Naruto was thrown from the large cloud of smoke that was the end result of getting hit point blank.

Naruto landed in a crater and his mask cracked. It then broke apart his Hollow skin fell off as his hair shrunk. Naruto's vision started to go and the last thing he saw was Ganryu, coming out of the smoke and smiling.

* * *

Naruto's eyes shot open and he bolted up. He coughed and noticed his hand was covered in bandages. He then looked around and saw that he at the Urahara Shop. From behind him, Harribel, still in her Assassin Garb, said "You were reckless." Naruto looked down as Harribel said "If I hadn't placed that seal on you just before you fired that second Cero, you would've crushed every bone in your body." Naruto looked at his bandaged hands and asked "Where's Senna?" Harribel remained silent for a moment then said "The Valley of Screams." Naruto stood up and limped to the door.

Harribel grabbed his shoulder and said "You're staying here." Naruto pushed her away and limped out of the door. Harribel followed him to the front door and said "You'll get yourself killed." Naruto wheeled around and shouted "I can't just leave Lilynette to die!" Naruto instantly realized what he had said and Harribel asked "Wasn't her name Senna?" Naruto looked away and said "It is." Harribel removed her hat and said "Now I get it. She reminds you of Lilynette." Naruto tore the bandages off his body and said "I don't care what happens to me. I won't let Senna die." He turned around and said "She's my friend. And I never want to see my friends cry." He stepped outside and looked up at the sky.

He closed his eyes and muttered "Kechirase…" Naruto was engulfed in a sphere of dark blue light and Harribel held her hat down to stop the wind from blowing it away. The sphere faded and Naruto was now in his Resurrección. He looked at his pistols and thought _"Stand by me, please."_ He jumped into the sky and shot toward the river. He went to a bridge and looked down over the area and thought _"Senna kept staring at this river the other day."_ He noticed a glowing circle in the water and he swore he saw Ichigo on the other side. He jumped through it and thought _"I will save you."_

**(Valley of Screams)**

Ichigo looked around at thousands of Blanks that surrounded him along with Ganryu and his men when dozens of Ceros took out about a thousand of them. Naruto appeared with his back to Ichigo and said "Sorry I'm late." Ichigo scoffed and said "About time." Ganryu smiled and said "If it isn't our little mock Arrancar." Naruto frowned and asked "Ichigo, where's Senna?" Ichigo kept his eyes on the blanks and said "That weird tree thing. She's inside." Naruto nodded and said "Got cha." They were about to move when they heard a mad laughter and looked up.

Kenpachi landed on the ground and Naruto quickly got to some higher ground. He grunted and thought "_Damn."_ A large pillar of blue light shot into the sky and then vanished to reveal that Naruto had released his Segunda Etapa. He hopped onto Hihio Zabimaru and landed next to Ichigo. Naruto grunted and shouted "Ganryu is likely going to be guarding Senna! You distract him and I'll free her!" Ichigo grunted and said "Got it!" They jumped onto the weird tree and looked up at it. Ichigo then shouted "Senna!" Naruto closed his Pesquisa and quickly searched for Senna. He opened his eyes a moment later and he vanished with a low boom. He appeared in the center of the large tree and held up his arms. They suddenly turned into wolf claws and he began cutting them in huge amounts. He soon cut through and smiled at Senna as he said "You're awfully quiet." Senna opened her eyes and stared at Naruto in shock.

He helped Senna out and noticed Ichigo was having a hard time fighting Ganryu. Naruto looked at Senna and said "Senna, lend me your power." He held his right hand to her and she placed both her hands over it. A bright yellow and sparkling Rasengan appeared in his palm and Naruto dashed toward Ganryu. Just as Ichigo's and Ganryu's swords met, Naruto thrust the Rasengan into Ganryu's back and shouted "Yūyami Rasengan!" There was a large explosion and when the light died, Ichigo was standing several feet behind Naruto, now back in his sealed state, and Ganryu was nowhere to be seen. Senna jumped up to Naruto and shouted "You did it!" She hugged him and the three friends flew up to the entrance to the Valley.

**(Karakura Town)**

All the Soul Reapers landed on the bridge everyone else was on and Naruto stood back with Senna while the others talked. Naruto smiled and asked Senna "Do you wanna go get something to eat now?" When Senna didn't respond, he turned and noticed she was looking at the portal, which was still open. The wind picked up and she muttered "Naruto… Ichigo…" Naruto suddenly felt the Reiatsu from the portal change and froze. He looked back at the portal and asked "What happened? Why isn't it closing?!" Everyone looked back at the portal and Senna jumped up into the air with Naruto going right after her. Ichigo made to go after them when a hand was placed on his shoulder and a feminine voice said "Let them go." Everyone looked at Harribel and Toshiro said "You're…" Harribel glanced at him then looked at Ichigo and said "Inside that girl, Naruto sees the one he cared about the most. As a result, she's the most precious person to him. It's better if he's left alone for now." They all looked back up at Naruto and Senna and watched.

Senna grabbed on to Naruto's arm and said "Naruto, I'm scared." Naruto looked at her and said "Senna…" She smiled and said "But… But…" She looked into Naruto's eyes and said "I won't let it go! A world like this, that's so fun. Where so many people live… Where you live, Naruto!" Naruto went wide eyed when he understood what Senna was saying and said "Don't. Please don't." She looked away and put her hand to her chest as she said "It'll be okay. The Blanks are still close to me." She looked at him and said "If I use their energy, I know I can return both worlds to normal." Senna began to glow and said "If the world ended, you'd disappear, too." She gave him a kind smile and said "I don't want that to happen!" Naruto began crying and shouted "Stop! You're got to-" Senna began crying at him as well and shouted "I'd rather sacrifice myself then let you die!" She was suddenly covered in a whirlwind and Naruto tried to reach out to her and shouted "Senna!"

**(Dawn)**

Naruto carried Senna on his back to the graveyard they were at the other day and walked inside. He sat her down and said "Senna, we're at your grave." Senna opened her glazed eyes and asked "Is it there?" Naruto closed his eyes and said "Yeah." He looked at Sawtooth and got an idea. He drew Sawtooth and said "Senna, just try to answer me one last question. Can you feel anything?" Senna shook her head and said "No." Naruto closed his eyes and said "Thank you." He plunged Sawtooth into Senna's chest and focused his power into her. A bright light shot into the sky and flashed brightly. When the light died, it revealed Senna had stopped fading and was back in her Soul Reaper form.

Naruto panted as he felt weaker and fell to all fours. He tried to catch his breath and said "I know what you're going to say. But I couldn't let her go." Harribel stepped out from behind the grave and said "By giving her some of your powers, you've just decreased the time it'll take for you to lose yours significantly." Naruto stood up and stared at the unconscious Senna as Harribel said "Even though you gave her your powers, she may not even survive until tomorrow." Naruto picked up Senna and said "As long as she has a slim chance, I'll give it to her." Harribel took Senna from Naruto and said "We need to get back." Naruto nodded and Harribel opened a Garganta. They walked inside and headed back home.

**(Konoha Espada Base the Next Day)**

Rin walked up to Naruto's door and took a deep breath. She knocked on the door and waited. After a minute, a voice said "Come in." She opened the door and found Naruto sitting in a corner with a pink towel over his head. Rin went up to him and said "I need to talk to you." Naruto smiled sadly under the towel and said "I know." Rin sat down in front of him and said "I'm grateful that I got to see Kakashi again, but I don't think I can keep my emotions in check." She removed her mask fragment and said "I wish to resign as an Espada." Naruto took the mask fragment on looked at it. He sat it down and said "I understand." He made six hand signs then said "Release." Rin was engulfed in a bright light but Naruto could still make out her outline.

Rin smiled at Naruto and said "Thank you, my friend." Naruto smiled up at her and said "I'll see you later." Rin nodded and what appeared to be pieces of paper flew away and disintegrated. Loly and Menoly suddenly burst into the room and Loly exclaimed "Lord Naruto, what happened? We felt a spike of Reiatsu and came to check." Naruto held Rin's mask fragment in his hands and said "Everything is fine." He stood up and removed the towel from his head. He opened a Garganta and said "Come." Both Fracción were confused and Menoly asked "Where are we going, sir?" Naruto turned to the Garganta and said "We're going to get Rin's replacement." He stepped through the Garganta with his Fracción following right behind him.

**(Karakura Town)**

Tatsuki sat in her desk, bored as her, Ichigo's, Orihime's, Chad's, and Uryu's teacher went on about something. She looked down at the piece of paper she was doodling on and was a little surprised that she was drawing a picture of the boy she had seen with Ichigo that day. _"Damn. That boy can't be older than 13 yet I keep getting flustered when I think about him."_ She looked out the window and froze when she saw the exact same boy standing in midair with two girls wearing white robes like his behind him. The boy pointed to the roof and jumped out of view with the two girls following him.

Tatsuki looked at the clock and saw that it was about an hour until lunch. She ran out of the room and Oichi-sensei looked out of the room after her and shouted "Arisawa, where are you going?!" Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu froze at the amount of Reiatsu that was being directed at them and quickly ran out of the room and toward the roof.

* * *

Tatsuki threw open the door to the roof and found Naruto and the two girls were still right behind him. Tatsuki stood several feet from Naruto and asked "What do you want?" Naruto was about to speak when Ichigo shouted "Tatsuki!" Tatsuki turned around and raised an eyebrow at Ichigo and the others as she asked "What are you guys doing here?" Loly pointed at Orihime and exclaimed "You!" Orihime looked at her and asked "Huh?" Loly opened her mouth but Naruto sent a sharp glare at her. She stood down and Ichigo looked at Naruto then asked "What are you doing here?" Naruto frowned at Ichigo and held up Rin's mask fragment.

Chad's visible eye grew large as he said "That's…" Naruto frowned and said "There's a vacancy in the Espada and I want her to join." Everyone went wide eyed as Tatsuki asked "What's an Espada?" Menoly answered the question and said "An Espada is an Arrancar in Lord Naruto's army. They're stronger than actual Hollows and are considered the strongest beings in Hueco Mundo." Ichigo hit his Substitute Badge against his chest and said "There's no way you're taking her with you." Naruto rolled his eyes and said "We're not taking her." Ichigo blinked as Naruto said "We're here to see if she wants to join." Ichigo lowered Zangetsu and seemed confused.

Orihime spoke up and asked "What do you mean by "see if she wants to join"?" Uryu adjusted his glasses and said "He needs her consent." Every human looked at him as he said "He can't force her to take the powers of an Arrancar and she needs to agree to let him give them to her." Naruto nodded and said "Exactly." He looked back at Tatsuki and asked "Well?" Tatsuki looked at the ground and Ichigo asked "You can't seriously be thinking about accepting." Naruto looked at Ichigo and said "Stay out of this." He pointed a finger at Ichigo and said "Sho." Ichigo flew back and a transparent box appeared over Tatsuki, Naruto, Loly, and Menoly.

Ichigo ran up to the barrier and shouted "Tatsuki! Don't do it!" Tatsuki looked back at Ichigo and tried to read his lips as she couldn't hear him. She looked back at Naruto and asked "What did you do?" Naruto tossed the mask to her and she caught it. She looked down at it and Naruto said "I need him quiet so you could decide on your own." Tatsuki gazed into the slits of the mask and Naruto said "You won't be like most Hollows. You won't have to feed on souls. You'll be able to live like a normal human." Tatsuki looked up at Naruto as he said "Your power will increase 100-fold and your endurance will be off the charts." Outside, Ichigo continued to pound on the barrier and shouted "Tatsuki! Don't listen to him!" Chad punched the dome with Brazo Izquierda del Diablo and nothing happened.

Ichigo looked at Uryu and asked "Can't you absorb that thing?" Uryu glared at Ichigo and shouted "If I could, don't you think I'd have done it by now?" Ichigo looked at Orihime and asked "Can you get through?" Orihime went up to the barrier and placed her hand against it. She seemed to phase through it and stumbled inside. Loly and Menoly made to grab Orihime when Naruto said "Leave her." The two Fracción stopped as Orihime looked at Tatsuki and said "Tatsuki." Tatsuki looked at Orihime with a smile on her face and said "It's alright, Orihime." He held the mask in her hand and said "Ever since that Hollow attacked us at your house, I've been able to see spirits everywhere." She clenched the mask tighter and said "I've been totally useless since I couldn't help you fight." She held the mask in both her hands and said "Now, I'll be able to fight and protect." She placed the mask fragment on her forehead and the barrier shattered.

Everyone but Orihime, the Arrancars, and the lone Espada stared at Tatsuki in shock and Naruto said "When you put on the mask, your body will start to merge with the mask and begin to increase your powers." Tatsuki looked at Naruto and asked "How will I know when…" She suddenly fell to her knees and grabbed her head then yelled as she felt like her body caught on fire. Everyone ran up to her and Orihime knelt down next to her as she said "Soten…" A Bala hit the ground less than an inch from Orihime and Naruto said "If you reject that thing while it's merging with her, you'll reject her as well." Tatsuki continued to yell in pain as Naruto and his Fracción turned around.

Ichigo glared up at them and shouted "Where are you going?" A Garganta opened in front of Naruto and he said "Home." Ichigo raised an eyebrow and asked "What?" Naruto looked back at Ichigo and said "Our intention was never to take her with us. It was just to get her to join us." He looked her turned back to the Garganta and said "We'll be sending one of our Espada to teach her." He stepped inside with Loly and Menoly and said "That is if she survives." Tatsuki stopped screaming and fell unconscious. The Garganta closed behind Naruto and his followers and Uryu picked up Tatsuki. He looked at Ichigo and said "I'll take her to Urahara's and then to my father to make sure." He vanished and everyone went downstairs after Ichigo got back into his body.

**(Several Hours Later)**

Ryuken looked down at Tatsuki with a scowl and said "You stupid girl." Uryu walked in and asked "How is she?" Ryuken continued to glare at Tatsuki and said "She's fine. Her Reiatsu is stabilized and she's now breathing on her own." He turned around and walked to the door. Uryu glared back at his father and asked "What's wrong?" Ryuken stopped at the door and said "She might exhibit the mannerisms of a Hollow. So you'll have to kill her if it comes to that." He looked back at Uryu and said "If you don't, I will." He left the room and Uryu looked down at his fallen schoolmate.

A voice from the window sighed and said "I remember when I first put on my mask." Uryu looked at the window and saw a girl wearing white robes like Naruto had worn sitting in the windowsill and she said "It wasn't as painful for me as it was for her. I'm guessing it's because she isn't from our world." Uryu pointed his bow at the girl and asked "Who are you?" The girl stepped inside the room and said "Cuatro Espada. Since we're not allowed to give out our real names, mine is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. But you can call me Nel."

* * *

**I've finally started working on the sequal to Naruto's Solitude! YAY!**

**Alright, this story will mainly be Naruto training with the Animus but will switch between the Bleach and Naruto worlds. Also, there will be a slight diffence to how Naruto relives the memories of Altaïr, Ezio, and Connor than how Desmond did. Ok, a major difference.**

**Also, Harribel's Assassin Garb is the same as Aveline's.**


	2. The Final Day

**The Final Day**

**I don't own Naruto or Assassin's Creed.**

Naruto walked out of the daily Espada meeting and headed to the infirmary. He opened the door of the pure white room and went up to Senna. She was on a respirator and had an IV going into her while a heart monitor measured her pulse. Suiren walked up behind him and said "She's through the worst. Although, I'm not sure if she'll ever wake up." Naruto stroked her hair and looked over at the only other bed in the room. He went up to the Sound Ninja he rescued from the weird coffin in the Chūnin Exams and checked her charts. He put the charts back and said "Let Harribel know if either of them wake up." He walked out of the room and Kin's finger twitched.

Naruto went down to the Animus and opened the door to find Harribel getting everything ready. She looked at him and said "This is the final part of the first phase." Naruto sat down on the Animus and asked "Can you tell me the point of this phase?" Harribel sat at the computer and turned to him. She looked in his eyes and said "Of all the people we found that were related to Altaïr, there was one thing in common about them." Naruto frowned and asked "What was it?" Harribel held up a Rasengan and said "They swore they could sense ancient chakra there. Normally, chakra can only be found in this world but it was somehow in that world. You see, Altaïr's descendants somehow came to this world after Altaïr finished these missions. However, before we could find out how chakra existed there, they were all killed. You're the only remaining link we have to them." She turned back to the computer and began typing.

Naruto lied down in the Animus and relaxed as the screen went over his eyes. Harribel continued tapping on the keyboard when something popped up. She raised an eyebrow and asked "What the?" She typed in some more keys and brought up Naruto's brainwave pattern. He then dragged the pop up of the second brainwave pattern over Naruto's and found that they were synched. Harribel went wide eyed and thought _"Impossible. It says here that someone else is synched into the same Animus. But no one's in there."_ She looked back at Naruto and asked "What's going on?"

**(Masyaf, 1191)**

Altaïr walked through the village of Masyaf on his way to Jerusalem when he heard a familiar voice asked "Can someone please help me?" Altaïr looked in the direction of the voice and froze when he saw a familiar purple haired Soul Reaper with a Khakkhara on her back. Altaïr went up to the girl and asked "Senna?" Senna looked at him and asked "You can see me? And how do you know my name?" Altaïr looked into her eyes and said "It's me, Naruto." Senna laughed and said "You're not Naruto. The Naruto I know is a little shrimp." Altaïr sighed and said "You like high spots because everything seems so clearer. Your Zanpakuto's name is Mirokumaru. You're also something called the Shinenju." Senna went wide eyed and asked "But how are you…" Altaïr began walking and gestured for Senna to follow him.

Senna did and followed him outside of Masyaf and said "We're currently in a device called an Animus. We are in the memories of my ancestor called Altaïr, who I'm playing as right now. I'm on my way to kill a man named Robert de Sable." He hopped onto a horse and said "I'm not sure what'll happen if you come with me, but you could help. Just follow what I say." Senna hopped on behind Altaïr and said "You go it." Altaïr kicked the horse in the side and it went forward. They shot by the scenery and headed out to Jerusalem.

**(Jerusalem, 1191)**

They rode along the road and passed the people heading the other way. They rode up to the front gate of the city and Altaïr muttered "When I jump past the guards, follow me." Senna nodded and he quickly rode toward the guards. When the guards began freaking out, Altaïr jumped off the horse and over their heads with Senna right behind him. They walked into a deserted ally and Senna asked "What now?" Altaïr ran up the wall and grabbed a loose brick. He pulled himself up but looked back down at Senna and asked "You coming?" Senna jumped up onto the roof and Altaïr pulled himself up over the edge. He dusted off his clothes and said "Now, follow me and don't talk when we get to the place we need to be." Senna raised an eyebrow and asked "Why?" Altaïr looked at her and said "It's important." He began running across the rooftops and Senna followed him. They soon came to the Assassin's Bureau and went inside.

Malik looked at Altaïr and said "Safety and peace, Altaïr." Altaïr walked up to the counter with Senna right behind him and said "Upon you as well, brother." Malik walked behind the counter a little and said "Seems fate has a funny way with things." Altaïr looked at him as Senna looked around and said "So, it's true then. Robert de Sable is in Jerusalem." Malik nodded and said "I have seen the knights myself." Senna began reading one of the books as Altaïr said "Fortune favors that man. If he's here, it's because he intends ill. I won't give him the chance to act." Malik shook his head and said "Do not let vengeance cloud your thoughts, brother. We both no good can come of it." Altaïr looked away and said "I've not forgotten." Senna looked up from her book that she couldn't read and was wondering what the two Assassins were talking about.

Altaïr looked over at Senna and said "I only seek knowledge." Malik nodded and said "Truly you are not the man I once knew." Altaïr looked back at him and said "My work has taught me many things. Told many secrets to me but there are still pieces I do not possess." Malik went back to walking behind the counter and asked "What do you mean?" Altaïr watched Malik and said "All I men I took out worked together, untied by this man. Robert has designs upon the land." Senna went back to the book and thought _"Man. Naruto is really into this. But what did he mean by he hasn't forgotten?"_ Altaïr came up to her about three minutes later and said "Come. We're going." Senna put the book back and followed Altaïr back up through the roof.

As soon as they got outside, Senna asked "What did that guy mean by you're not the same man he knew?" Altaïr lowered his head and said "During my first time in the Animus, I saw the memory of Altaïr getting Malik's brother killed with the three of them. Altaïr was extremely cocky back then." He looked at Senna and said "Stay here. I'll be right back." He jumped off to the West and Senna looked around the city. She frowned and said "This place looks so different than Karakura Town." She pulled Mirokumaru off her back and said "I wonder what they have to eat here." She felt her stomach growl and a piece of meat was dropped in her lap.

She looked up at Altaïr, who had a smile on his face and said "You're welcome." Senna tore into the meat as Altaïr sat next to her with his own piece and said "It's not much but it'll have to do for now." Senna looked at Altaïr and said "It's good." Altaïr quickly finished his and said "Go to the West and if you hear anyone talk about Robert or Crusaders near the church, listen in on them and once they give any good information about him like where he'll be, come back here and tell me. I'll be handling five other spots for information." Senna finished her meat as well and said "Got cha." They both stood up and Senna went West while Altaïr went Southwest.

Senna walked around the church and sighed. He sat down on a bench between two people and said "Man. This information is harder to get than all those memories that were in my head." "Is it true? Crusader Knights in Jerusalem?" Senna raised her head and looked at the little gathering of three men several feet in front of her. The bald one nodded and said "It is?" The one wearing the sheik then asked "And?" The bald one then said "Different from the others. Finely dressed and bearing expensive gifts." The one wearing the sheik sighed and said "We should relieve them of this burden." The bald one shook his head and said "They've made camp near David's Citadel. Close to a cemetery." The one with hair seemed confused and asked "To attend a funeral?" The bald one nodded and said "Seems so." Senna stood up and quickly headed back to the Bureau.

Once she got there, she waited for a bit. Altaïr climbed up the wall in front of her and asked "Anything?" Senna stood up and said "The Crusaders are attending a funeral in the cemetery. They have a camp by David's Citadel." Altaïr nodded and said "Good. Now, we just need to report to Malik before we go." They jumped down inside the Bureau and went into the main room.

Malik looked at Altaïr and said "You have the scent of success on you, brother." Altaïr stood in front of Malik and said "I have learned much about our enemy." Malik nodded and said "Share you knowledge then." He pulled out a book from under the counter and said "Let us see what can be done with it." Senna went and got another book that she couldn't read as Altaïr said "Robert and his Templars walk the city. They come to pay their respects to Majd Addin. They'll attend his funeral. Which means so will I." Malik was puzzled by this news and asked "What is this that the Templars would attend his funeral?" Altaïr shook his head and said "I have yet to divine their true intentions though I'll have a confession in due time. The citizens are divided. Many of them call for their lives. Other believe they seek parlay. To make peace." Senna frowned and thought _"Man. Naruto seems so strong. I wonder if he could teach me."_ She put the book down and went to sleep.

After what only seemed like a second, she found herself being shaken awake and Altaïr said "Wake up." Senna sat up and rubbed her tired eyes and asked "What is it?" Altaïr knelt down in front of her and said "Hop on." Senna did so and wrapped her arms around Altaïr's neck. Altaïr went outside on to the roof and sat Senna down. He turned to her and said "I'm going to teach you the basics of being an Assassin." Senna got diamonds in her eyes and asked "Really?" Altaïr nodded and said "Stay here. I'll be right back." He hopped down and walked toward the market.

**(Several Minutes Later)**

Senna snored loudly when Altaïr's voice said "Wake up. It's time to start training." Senna opened her eyes and Altaïr tossed her some Assassin Robes. Senna looked at the robes and Altaïr said "Put them on. I'll wait up here." Senna went down into the Bureau and Altaïr dropped everything else he stole. A couple dozen throwing knives and a dagger. Senna came back up with her robes on and said "These feel a little weird." Altaïr flipped the hood over her head and said "In the Brotherhood, there are three tenants that must be followed at all times. 1. Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. 2. Hide in plain sight. The third is the most important of all. Never compromise the Brotherhood. All Assassins are taught to abide by these three tenants." He tossed a Hidden Blade to Senna and said "Put that on. I modified it so you wouldn't have to cut off your ring finger." Senna did so and flicked her wrist up, causing the blade to shot out. She retracted the blade and Altaïr helped put all the other weapons on Senna.

Altaïr sat down and said "You can use Mirokumaru in place of a sword but I'll need to explain how to assassinate someone." Senna nodded and Altaïr said "That Hidden Blade can kill one with a single thrust. The daggers are used for ranged combat and the dagger is a secondary melee weapon. However, never use poison. It's a coward's tool. Also, before you kill someone, you need extensive political knowledge before you carry out any assassinations." Senna nodded and Altaïr stood up. He pointed at a target he drew in a piece of wood and said "Use the throwing knives and aim for the target." Senna nodded and turned to the target. She quickly drew a knife and threw it. Altaïr blinked in surprise and went and removed the knife from the bull's eye.

He walked back to Senna and said "Try doing three in quick succession." Senna nodded and did so. Altaïr whistled at the results and said "Wow. I don't remember hitting the bull's eye like that when Harribel trained me." He placed his hand on Senna's shoulder and said "You're a natural." Senna laughed and Altaïr smiled.

**(The Next Day)**

Altaïr and Senna stood atop a tall tower and Altaïr faced Senna as he said "Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember…" Senna finished and said "Nothing is true." Altaïr nodded and said "Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember…" Senna finished again and said "Everything is permitted." Altaïr nodded and said "We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins." Senna remained quiet and Altaïr said "Now, to finish your initiation, you must take a Leap of Faith. Just do as I do." He turned around and went to the edge of the wooden scaffold at the top. He stood up and dove off with his arms spread and flipped forward so that he landed back first in a cart of hay and then climbed out.

Senna swallowed the lump in her throat and stood up. She took a deep breath and mimicked Altaïr. She landed gently in the cart of hay and Altaïr helped her out. They then walked in silence to the funeral and blended in with the crowd. As the ceremony went on, Senna got a weird feeling and said "Naruto…" Altaïr frowned and said "I know. But leave Robert to me." Senna nodded as the Crusaders drew their swords and the civilians ran. Altaïr quickly drew his sword and cut down one of the Crusaders while Senna stabbed another with Mirokumaru. Altaïr felt something shot past his shoulder and threw a throwing knife at an Archer behind them. He then blocked Robert's sword and said "Finally, I get my hands on you." He quickly disarmed Robert and kicked him to the ground. He then went up to Robert and pulled him up as he said "I will see your eyes before you die." He removed Robert's mask and froze at the sight of who it was.

The woman frowned at Altaïr and said "I sense you expected someone else." Altaïr gritted his teeth and asked "What sorcery is this?" The woman glared at him and said "No sorcery. We knew you were coming. Robert needed to be sure he'd have time to get away." Altaïr began to get angry and said "So he flees." The woman shook her head and said "We cannot deny your success. You have laid waste to our plans. First the treasure then our men. Control of the Holy Land slips away." Senna noticed that Altaïr had a woman soldier by the collar and appeared to be interrogating her before he let the woman go and she ran off.

Altaïr planted his fist into the wall and said "Damn it." Senna went up to him and asked "What's wrong?" Altaïr sheathed his sword and said "Robert was never here. He sent a double in his place." He free-ran up a wall with Senna right behind him as he said "We need to get back to the Bureau and let Malik know of this. You go out of the city and get the horse ready. I'll be along in a few minutes." Senna nodded and ran in one direction while Altaïr went in another. She went passed the guards and ran up to their horse. She brought it to the gate and waited. Altaïr ran out of the city and jumped on the horse. Senna got on behind him and Altaïr kicked the horse in the side. The horse went as fast as it could and raced out of Jerusalem.

Senna held onto Altaïr tightly and noticed his sword was gone. She looked up at him and asked "Naruto, where's your sword?" Altaïr had the horse jump over a fallen log and said "There was a crack in the blade. We don't have time to get me a new one so I'm going to have to be very careful." Senna looked down and asked "So, where are we going?" Altaïr noticed that the horse was slowing down and brought it to a stop. He got off and said "We're going to King Richard's camp. That's where Robert is. But we're going to have to let the horse rest. It would appear I've been pushing it too hard." He looked at a shadow and said "At this rate, we should get there by night fall." He then went off somewhere and left Senna with the horse.

**(Two Hours Later)**

Senna brushed the horse and it whined. Senna laughed happily and asked "Are you all rested up?" The horse nodded and Senna smiled. She heard an explosion and looked off into the direction Altaïr had gone. She grabbed the reigns of the horse and pulled it with her. She went through some large bushes and suddenly came upon Altaïr facing a rock. Senna noticed Naruto was holding what appeared to be a white horn in his left hand and wearing a diamond ring on his right. The horn suddenly became encased in white Reishi that was shaped like a pistol and the diamond became encased in black Reishi that was shaped like a weird cross with two blades on the end of each point of the cross. Altaïr threw his right arm toward the rock and sent a spinning wheel of black Reishi at it. The rock shattered and he quickly pointed the pistol at a tree behind him and fired what looked like a Cero at it.

The tree exploded and Senna yelped at the force. Altaïr looked at her as the bush she was hiding behind had blown away and put the horn away. Senna stood straight and said "I'm sorry!" Altaïr frowned and asked "How much did you see?" Senna looked away and said "Enough." Altaïr sighed and sat down on another rock. He pulled out the horn and looked at it and the ring and said "I've been losing my Spiritual Powers so I've been practicing with these since they each claimed a small piece of my powers each time I held them." He showed Senna the ring and said "I was planning to give this to Lilynette. I had asked her to marry me but she passed on before I could give it to her." He then looked at the horn and said "This is all that remains of her. It's the broken horn from her mask that she lost in Hueco Mundo. Harribel told me she had found it in the sands of Hueco Mundo." A tear fell on the horn and Senna swore she heard him sob.

Altaïr stood up and put the horn away as he said "Alright. We need to continue now." Senna nodded and they both got on the horse. Senna looked up at Altaïr and asked "How much farther to the camp?" Altaïr looked at their surroundings and said "A couple miles. We just need to hurry. If we get there at top speed, we can make it just after night fall." He kicked the horse in the side and it sped off toward their destination.

**(That Night)**

Altaïr and Senna stopped outside the camp and got off the horse. Altaïr tied the horse to a tree and stroked its muzzle as he said "Stay quiet and wait right here." The horse nodded as Altaïr turned to Senna and said "We have to be quiet from here on out." Senna nodded and they crouched down as they began quickly walking. Altaïr hid behind a boulder while Senna hid behind a tree as they came across three soldiers standing at the edge of a cliff. Altaïr did some hand gestures and Senna nodded. She pulled out three throwing knives and quickly got out from behind the tree then threw them at the soldiers. The soldiers were hit in the back of the neck and all three fell off of the cliff.

They then quickly moved through the shadows of the trail and saw two archers on a wooden platform with two walls on either side of it, obstructing their view of what was ahead and blocking their way. They quickly hid behind a boulder and Senna asked "What are we going to do?" Altaïr frowned and said "We have no choice. We're going to have to expose ourselves." Senna nodded and pulled Mirokumaru off her back. They quickly climbed up the ladder of the platform and both of them stabbed the soldiers in the back of the neck. Altaïr pulled out his knife and jumped down on another soldier. He stabbed it in the chest while Senna slashed the throat of another with Mirokumaru.

They both then stabbed the third in the gut as they all heard shouting and yelling from the distance that was getting closer. They ran down the path and both threw five knives at the soldiers that were coming at them from under a rock formation. All the soldiers fell to the ground and Altaïr and Senna continued running. They kept running down the path when Senna dashed ahead and thrust Mirokumaru through the gut of one of the three soldiers that jumped down from the small cliff in front of them. She threw the body into the soldier by the cliff and both went over the edge. Senna looked over her shoulder just in time to see the third soldier raise his sword and he eyes went wide. Altaïr suddenly stabbed the soldier in the back of the neck with his Hidden Blade and threw the body off to the side.

Senna looked up at Altaïr and said "Thanks." Altaïr nodded and they continued down the path. Senna stopped and pulled Altaïr under a cliff. She took a rock and muttered something under her breath. She then threw the rock over the cliff and quickly pulled Altaïr down. There was a big explosion and rocks and dirt flew over their heads. Altaïr looked at her and asked "Was that a delayed Kido?" Senna nodded and they continued running down the road. They skidded to a halt when they suddenly found themselves in front of King Richard's entire army.

Richard's soldiers placed their hands on their swords and one said "Go no further." Altaïr held up his hands and said "Wait! It's words I bring, not steel." Richard grinned and asked "Offering terms of surrender then?" Senna made to speak up but Altaïr glance back at her and shook his head. He looked at Richard and said "You misunderstand. It's Al Mualim who sends me, not Saladin." Richard tensed and exclaimed "Assassin! What is the meaning of this?" Altaïr kept his gaze on Richard and said "You have a traitor in your midst. I've come to kill him." Richard frowned and ordered "Speak then! That I may judge the truth! Who is this traitor?!" Richard's guards parted and Senna hung onto Altaïr's arm as they walked into the circle of troops and stared at all of them.

Altaïr stood in front of Richard and said "Robert de Sable." All the Templar Knights grabbed their swords as Richard asked "My lieutenant?" He laughed as Altaïr got a little angry and said "He plans to betray." Richard gestured to Robert, who had his helmet on, and said "That's not the way he tells it. He seeks revenge against your people for the havoc you've wrought Acre and I'm inclined to support him. Some of my best men were murdered by some of yours." Altaïr flashed a glare in Robert's direction then said "It was I who killed them and for good reason. Hear me out. William of Monferrat, he sought to use his soldiers to take Acre by force. Garnier de Naplouse, he would use his skills to indoctrinate and control anyone who resisted. Sibrand, he intended to block the ports, preventing your kingdom for giving aid. They betrayed you and they took their orders from Robert." Senna clutched Mirokumaru a little closer to her and tried to get herself closer to Altaïr.

Richard scoffed and asked "You expect me to believe this outlandish tale?" Altaïr lowered his head a little and said "You knew these men. Better than I. Are you truly surprised to learn ill-intentions?" Richard looked at Robert and asked "Is this true?" Robert removed his helmet and bowed a little to Richard and said "My liege, it is not one, but two Assassins before us. These creatures are masters of manipulation. Of course it isn't true." Senna spoke up and said "We have no reason to deceive!" Robert laughed a little and said "Of course you do. You're afraid of your little fortress." Altaïr got between Senna and Robert and said "Leave her alone, Robert. She's an apprentice. She just joined the other day." Senna looked up at Altaïr with awe and swore that it was actually Naruto under the hood.

Altaïr looked at Richard and said "My concern is for the people of the Holy Land. If I must sacrifice myself for there to be peace, so be it." Richard thought about this and said "This is a strange place we find ourselves in. Each of you accusing the other." Robert scoffed and said "There is no time for this." He made to leave when Richard said "Hold, Robert." Robert looked back at Richard and asked "Why? What do you intend? Surely you do not believe him?" Richard looked back at Altaïr and said "It is a difficult decision. One that I cannot make alone. I must leave it in the hands of one wiser than I." Robert bowed and said "Thank you." Richard glared at Robert and said "No, Robert. Not you." Altaïr figured where this was going and looked back at Senna.

After Richard said that Altaïr and Robert would fight, Altaïr looked at Richard and said "Your majesty, if we fight, I request my apprentice be left out of it. She has had nothing to do with any of this." Richard nodded and said "Very well. She'll stay by my side." Altaïr pushed Senna up next to Richard and both stood back. Robert's men drew their weapons and Altaïr drew his sword. Senna watched in amazement as Altaïr gracefully moved his sword around and thought _"I've never seen anyone with such good swordsmanship. Naruto is so good."_ Naruto plunged his sword into the neck of the last of Robert's men when the Templar shouted "The time for games has ended!" He ran at Altaïr and both stopped each other mid swing.

Robert glared into Altaïr's eyes and said "After I'm done with you, I'll take care of that little girl of yours." Altaïr pushed harder and said "Don't you ever threaten Senna." He kicked Robert in the shin then knocked him onto his back. He tossed his sword aside then quickly jumped onto Robert and stabbed him in the chest with his Hidden Blade. Everything flashed and Altaïr was suddenly back in the white space with Robert in his arms.

He laid Robert down and said "It is done. Your schemes, like you, are put to rest." Robert chuckled and said "You know nothing of my schemes. You're but a puppet. He betrayed you, boy, just as he betrayed me." Altaïr frowned and said "Speak sense Templar or not at all." Robert looked beyond Altaïr and asked "Nine men he sent you to kill, yes? The nine who guarded the treasure's secret." Altaïr frowned and asked "What of it?" Robert smiled and said "It wasn't nine who found the treasure, Assassin. Not nine but ten." Altaïr went wide eyed and asked "A tenth? None may live who carry the secret. Give me his name!" Robert replied by saying "Oh, but you already know him well and I doubt you'd very much you'd take his life as you've taken mine."

**(Outside of the Animus)**

Harribel continued to watch as Altaïr rode of for Masyaf to kill Al Mualim with Senna when the door flew open and Idate looked at Harribel. Harribel looked at him and asked "What's wrong?" Idate panted and said "Danzo and his men are trying to infiltrate the base." Harribel went wide eyed and looked at the computer to find that Altaïr had just gotten to Masyaf. She looked at Idate and said "Have the other Espada on their Fracción as well as mine head to the VotE with the Sound Ninja after destroying everything here and placing explosives on everything then bring the Shinenju down here while the Calaveras deal with the Templars." Idate nodded and ran out of the room. He came back three minutes later with Senna and Harribel said "Put her down next to Naruto." Idate did so and Harribel then said "Get out of here. We'll join you in a minute." Idate ran through a Garganta and Harribel looked at the computer.

Altaïr was now looking at the projection of the Earth on the Apple of Eden when all the markers disappeared and a single marker was marked on Japan. She quickly deactivated the Animus and Naruto sat up. Senna did as well and rubbed her eyes as she asked "Was I asleep?" Harribel pushed Senna off the Animus and laid Naruto back down. She looked into Naruto's eyes and said "We have no time. I need you to relive one more memory before we go." She ran back over to the computer and typed something in. Naruto black out and Senna looked at Harribel. She glared at her and asked "What's going on?" Harribel continued to type as she said "The base is being invaded and we need to get Naruto to relive one last memory before we go." After a minute, Harribel shut off the Animus and pulled Naruto off. Senna held Naruto up and he asked "What's going on?" Harribel placed a device that was beeping on the Animus and said "Danzo and his Templars are currently invading the base." She tossed Naruto Sawtooth and Senna Mirokumaru all three ran out of the room after Harribel removed a hard drive of data on it from the computer.

They ran up the stairs and soon found themselves face to face with about a dozen Root ANBU. They all cut through them in under a minute and Harribel grabbed Senna and all three vanished with a burst of Sonído. They reappeared in a forest and Harribel panted. She dropped Senna to the ground with a thud and took out a scroll. She then took out a pot of ink and a brush then quickly drew a design on it. Naruto looked at the seal and asked "What are you doing?" Harribel quickly finished the details and said "Naruto. Put your foot on the seal." Naruto raised an eyebrow but followed her orders. She then ran through about a dozen hand signs in under a second then said "Fuin." Naruto was suddenly pulled into the seal and Harribel rolled up the scroll.

Senna looked at Harribel and asked "What did you do to Naruto?" Harribel put the scroll away and said "I sealed him in a scroll for the time being." She looked at Senna and said "Danzo and his men are bent on capturing Naruto. I did this to save him." She then opened a Garganta and both she and Senna ran through as a loud boom echoed in the area.

All the Arrancars, Fracción, and Espada that were in Konoha waited over the VotE when Harribel and Senna came through a Garganta. Loly and Menoly looked at Harribel and Loly asked "Where's Lord Naruto?" Harribel panted and said "Safe for now." Grimmjow cleaned his ear and asked "What now?" Harribel looked toward the East and said "To our Brothers, or should I say Sisters." She began running on the air with the others following and wondering what she was talking about.


	3. The Sisters of Nadeshiko Village

**The Sisters of Nadeshiko Village**

**I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or Assassin's Creed.**

* * *

Naruto sat in the pure white space and sighed. _"This must be how Lilynette felt inside that scroll."_ He had lost track of time and used it to process what Harribel had wanted him to see in the Animus. _"So, what was that baby's name? Ezio or something? Why did Harribel want me to see that?"_ He suddenly felt his entire world spinning and he passed out.

**(Somewhere in the Shinobi World)**

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes and heard Loly exclaim "Lord Naruto!" He sat up and felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He found everything was extremely blurry and heard Menoly say "Give him some room, Loly." Naruto grabbed his head and asked "Why is everything so blurry?" He then heard Harribel say "That's a side effect of being sealed in the scroll. Unless you close your eyes just before the spinning had been going on for about two seconds, you'll wind up not being able to see anything for a few hours." Naruto tried to stand up then collapsed less than a second later.

He heard a laugh and Apacci exclaim "He's just like a newborn deer that's trying to walk for the first time!" Naruto threw a knife in the direction Apacci's voice came from and Apacci shouted "You nearly killed me!" Mila Rose scoffed and said "At least we'd get some peace and quiet around here." Before Apacci could say anything, Sung-Sun said "Please stop. Lord Naruto is in a lot of pain." Naruto, who then removed his hands from over his ears, then asked "So, what was going on back there?" Harribel took a deep breath and said "Apparently, Danzo had Root tailing our members and they found the entrance to the base. However, I ordered the Espada and others to place explosives throughout the base then had them go off on a timer to give us enough time to get away." Naruto nodded and found his vision was a little better.

He then asked "So, where does me getting sealed in a scroll fit into this?" Harribel put something down and said "You hold the only key to the other world. If Danzo gets his hands on you before you're ready, then he'll be able to take all the information that you have in your DNA and use it to conquer the other world." Naruto tried to stand up again and managed to remain on his feet for a second before he fell back down. He growled and Menoly asked "How long is this going to last?" Harribel remained silent for a second then said "Since he wasn't in there for that long, I'd say about two hours." Naruto then felt that he was on a wooden floor and asked "Where are we?" Harribel folded her arms and said "We're in a hotel by the Land of Water. We're heading to the only remaining Assassin Village in the whole world." Naruto's stomach growled and he blushed.

He crawled to the door and opened it as he said "I'll be back in a few minutes." He vanished with a burst of Sonído and Harribel sighed. Loly looked at Harribel and asked "Don't you think you should've told him where we're going?" Harribel palmed her head and said "I just realized that." She looked up at the ceiling and said "I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

* * *

Naruto appeared on the roof of a building and panted. He looked down and could barely see his hands as he thought _"Even Sonído is taking a lot out of me."_ He sighed after he caught his breath and said "At least my vision's healing faster than Harribel said it would." He heard something land in front of him and froze. He looked up and saw a fair skinned girl of average height. She had green eyes and waist-length black hair in a hime-style cut tied in a high ponytail with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her face. She was wearing a form-fitting kunoichi uniform that was grey-colored with a right shoulder-guard, grey gloves, and an opening in her shirt revealed her cleavage.

Naruto gulped and asked "Do you have something to eat?" The girl looked out to the side and shouted "Intruder!" Naruto quickly ran across the buildings as an alarm blared then he quickly ran through the streets. He soon came upon a bridge and skidded to a halt when he saw three shapes that looked like women wearing the same armor as the other girl running toward him. He quickly turned around and found more women running toward him. He sighed then climbed onto the railing of the bridge. He turned around and fell backward. All the girls looked over the edge and saw him turn around in midair then fall through the trees.

Naruto landed on a branch and said "Damn. I really hate this." He looked up and saw the girl from the roof on the branch of another tree in front of him. The girl held up some knives and said "Resign yourself." Naruto groaned and said "I really hate this." He threw a smoke bomb on the ground and the girl covered her mouth from the purple smoke and thought _"Poison gas."_ She waited for the smoke to clear and gritted her teeth as Naruto had gotten away. She noticed something glinting on the branch and jumped onto it. She picked up the thing and found it was a necklace with a dented coin on a chain. She noticed a design inside the dent and thought _"This design…"_ She looked around and thought _"Could that boy have been…?"_

**(Several Hours Later)**

Naruto walked into the room that Harribel was staying in and found his and Harribel's Fracción playing cards. Naruto looked around and asked "Where's Harribel?" Apacci kept her eyes on her cards and said "Master Harribel is in the World of the Living, briefing Nel and our new recruit about the situation." Naruto sat down and at the table and Mila Rose dealt him a hand. Harribel appeared behind Naruto and asked "What did you do?" Naruto looked up at her and asked "What?" Harribel folded her arms as she looked down at Naruto and said "I get back and find posters of you plastered all over town." Naruto broke into a cold sweat and thought _"Oh crap."_ There was a knock on the door and Harribel went over to it.

She opened the door and said "It is an honor to see you, sister." The other woman bowed and said "As is with you, sister. I've come for him." Naruto felt a chill go up his spine and looked over his shoulder to see one of the kunoichi that was chasing him. She held up Naruto's coin necklace and said "I believe this is yours." Naruto quickly grabbed the necklace and put it around his neck as the woman asked "You chose him to be the next mentor?" Harribel shook her head and said "No. I gave that to him as a birthday present years ago. He still has a lot of training before I even consider him as mentor." Naruto pointed at the woman and asked "Who is this?" Harribel turned to everyone and held her arm out to their guest and said "This is Tokiwa. She is a kunoichi of Nadeshiko Village and a Master Assassin." Naruto looked off to the side and thought _"Obviously."_ He then looked at his Hidden Blade and frowned.

Naruto sighed and said "Training with Pervy Sage was harder than getting away from you girls." Harribel hit Naruto over the head and sent him to the ground. At noticing Tokiwa's confused look, Harribel said "He means Jiraiya." Tokiwa looked at Naruto then back at Harribel and said "I need to talk with your apprentice for a bit." Harribel nodded and picked up Naruto. She looked into his eyes and said "Behave." She threw Naruto at Tokiwa and shut the door. Harribel took Naruto's seat at the table and picked up his cards as she said "He'll be alright." She pushed all her chips in and laid her cards down and said "Flush." Everyone threw their cards on the table and groaned.

**(An Hour Later)**

Tokiwa and Naruto sat at a dumpling shop and Naruto asked "So, what's so important that you needed to talk to me about?" Tokiwa looked at Naruto and asked "Do you remember that girl who found you in the village?" Naruto smirked and said "Yeah. From what I could tell since I could almost see perfectly, she was pretty hot. Sweet body. Nice face. It also helped that she was standing right in front of me." Naruto took a drink as Tokiwa said "I would like you to duel with her in earnest, with the reward being marriage." Naruto spat out his drink and suddenly began coughing.

He looked at her and asked "What?" Tokiwa looked at the ground and said "Nadeshiko Village is matrilineal. To put it blunt, only women are born into our line." Naruto jumped back a little and asked "Huh?! Only Women?" Tokiwa sat her cup down and said "And so, candidates for leader leave the village in search of strong men and challenge them. Men who defeat us are brought back to the village to become our husbands." She heard a low boom and looked to find that Naruto was gone.

* * *

Naruto panted as he entered the room he was sharing with his Fracción and Senna to find Harribel sleeping. He slammed the door closed and shouted "A marriage proposal?!" Harribel yawned and said "I would've thought they'd take someone like Grimmjow." Naruto went up to Harribel and shouted "You knew about this?!" Harribel sat up and stretched as she said "Those wanted posters said that Nadeshiko Village had put a bounty on your head to capture you alive. I immediately knew that you'd gotten into the village and impressed them." Naruto stomped on the ground and shouted "But you could've told me about me having to marry their leader!" He heard a paper bag fall to the ground with a thud and froze.

He turned around and saw Senna with a bag of fruit on the floor and a shocked look on her face. Tears began welling up in her eyes and she ran out of the room. Naruto went after her and exclaimed "Senna! Senna, wait!" Harribel sighed and said "You've really got a lot of explaining to do when he goes to see you." Harribel looked out of the corner of her eye and said "He may be out of Reiryoku by the time he meets you but you'll have to explain to him about Lilynette." She looked down at the ground and said "Including what happened to his mother."

**(The Next Day)**

Naruto stood in front of Tokiwa and Shizuka and frowned. Naruto removed all his weapons and tossed them into a Garganta. Shizuka frowned and asked "What are you doing?" Naruto flipped his hood up and said "I don't need weapons. Besides, I wouldn't want to kill you by accident." Shizuka continued to frown and said "Very well." She removed her weapons except for her knives and said "I heard you were still an apprentice." Naruto kept his head down and remained silent. Naruto looked around at all the Arrancars and Assassins around them and then back to Shizuka.

Tokiwa made several hand signs then placed her hand on the ground and shouted "Earth Style: Iron Prison!" The entire ground below them fell into an inverted dome as giant walls of iron went up around the edges of the hole. Naruto waited for the dust to settle and said "I'm not doing this." Shizuka continued to stare at him and said "This is my destiny." She closed her eyes for a second then opened them as she said "Please let me begin." She ran at Naruto as a small tunnel of wind gathered around her right hand and shouted "Nadeshiko-Ryū Kōha Reppūken!" Naruto used a small burst of Sonído to dodge her fist and the wind around it when the ground below them suddenly cracked. He jumped back to avoid the cracking floor and Shizuka took out some knives then shouted "Nadeshiko-Ryū Shinku Enbu!" She threw the knives at Naruto and he continued dodge them with ease.

Grimmjow groaned and asked "Why doesn't he just end this?" Hanabi sat down and said "When he gained Starrk's powers, he gained some of Starrk's personality. I'm guessing he acquired Starrk's laziness in battle." Copies of Naruto appeared in the storm of knives and Ggio smirked and said "Gemelos Sonído. It would appear that he's getting serious." Loly sighed in relief and said "About time." Menoly noticed Naruto was a little slow and said "Something's wrong." They looked at him then back to their master.

Shizuka pulled out more knives and shouted "Enbu: Ni no Dan!" She turned into what appeared to be a small twister that threw out a huge storm of knives and almost all the copies were destroyed. The rest ran along the wall and Naruto thought _"There's no end to this."_ They all jumped over the knives and toward Shizuka when she stopped and held her right hand in front of her mouth in half a hand sign as she shouted "Ressenpū!" A power gale of wind hit the copies and all of them vanished. She looked up out of the corner of her eye and tripped Naruto the moment he landed. Naruto fell onto his back and Shizuka held the point of a knife at his neck.

All the Arrancar gasped as Shizuka said "I guess it's over." Naruto's voice from behind her then said "I guess so." Shizuka went wide eyed as she felt the tip of a Hidden Blade at the back of her neck and looked over her shoulder to see a bored Naruto. She looked back at the Naruto in front of her and it smirked under its hood then vanished. She remained still and said "A diversion in the second stage. No one has ever gotten behind me." Naruto pulled his hand back and retracted his Hidden Blade. Naruto turned around and walked away. Shizuka looked back at him and shouted "Where are you going? Deliver the final blow!" Naruto stopped and said "Stay your blade from an innocent." Shizuka went wide eyed as Naruto said "That's one of the tenants of our Creed." He looked back at her and said "You are an innocent." He flipped his hood down and looked up at the sky.

He continued to stare at it and asked "What's your village's rule on harems?" Shizuka blinked in confusion and asked "What?" Naruto looked over at Senna, Loly, Menoly, and Hanabi as he said "I'll agree to marry you as long as your village allows men to marry more than one person." Shizuka stood up and said "It does." Naruto turned to her and smiled back as he said "Very well." He suddenly collapsed and everyone ran to him. Suiren checked his temperature and said "He's got a fever." She looked at his now soaked clothes and said "And he's sweating like a pig." Harribel picked him up and vanished with a burst of Sonído.

**(The Next Day)**

Naruto woke up and found himself staring at a pure white ceiling. He sat up and a blanket fell off of him. He got out of bed and put on his robes. He activated his Sharingan and looked for the door. Once he found it, he grasped the handle and opened it. He walked down the hall and walked up the walls. He crawled along the ceiling and moved very quietly. He turned a corner and saw what appeared to be a door that had the number 8 on it. He went up to the door then hopped down. He opened it and found Suiren sitting at a desk and working on something.

He peered over her shoulder and she said "It's not nice to stare." Naruto jumped back and Suiren stood up. She turned around to Naruto and said "I was just coming to check on you but since you're already here, let's get started." She went over to another desk and began sifted through some papers and asked "Did you know that a Reishi signature also contains DNA?" She picked up a photograph and said "There's an experiment I would like to try and I need you to fetch someone from the Soul Society for me." She handed Naruto a picture and said "This is who you need to bring." Naruto looked at the picture then back up at Suiren, who had a smile on her face.

**(Soul Society)**

Soi Fon was walking to a captains meeting when something caught her eye in the distance. Someone wearing robes like the boy who'd helped Ichigo Kurosaki defeat Aizen was standing about five hundred yards in front of her. The person threw his arm out to her and Soi Fon's haori fell off as she drew her sword and ran at the person, who instantly turned around and ran. Soi Fon gritted her teeth and shouted "Get back here!" She used Flash Step to get closer to the person and was about five feet away when a Garganta opened in front of the person the less than a second later and both of them went through. The person continued running and picked up speed and Soi Fon followed suit.

**(Shinobi World, Nadeshiko Village: Assassin Compound)**

Soi Fon landed on her feet and looked around as she asked "Where is this?" Naruto appeared behind her with his hood down and said "Nadeshiko Village in the Shinobi World." Soi Fon turned around shouted "You!" Naruto held up his hands and said "Look. I was just told to bring you here and I don't know anything beyond that." Suiren appeared behind Soi Fon and said "I believe I can answer that." Soi Fon turned around and said "Start talking!" Suiren adjusted her glasses and asked "Naruto, do you remember how Senna was able to sync with the Animus while you were Altaïr?" Naruto nodded and asked "What does that have to do with anything?" Suiren snapped her fingers and lights turned on in the dark room. There was an Animus on one side of the room and another on the other side.

Suiren went to a computer in the middle and said "When I examined Senna's Reishi, I made an interesting discovery." She typed on the computer and a giant hologram of a DNA strand appeared over them. Suiren turned around as some parts of the strand were highlighted and said "These are the memories of Altaïr from you, Naruto." Another hologram of DNA appeared next to the other one and had some of it highlighted. The strands straightened out and revealed something surprising and Naruto said "They're the same. " Suiren held her hand out to the unidentified strand and said "It would appear that the Shinenju absorbed the memories of someone related to Altaïr. And when she was in such close proximity to you, it allowed her to enter Altaïr's memories and change them." Soi Fon frowned and asked "What does this have to do with me?" Suiren adjusted her glasses again and said "I was getting to that." The strands stopped glowing and Senna's vanished.

A new strand appeared next to Naruto and both had several small segment highlighted. They unfurled and Suiren said "These are yours and Lord Naruto's DNA. As you can see, you both have a match on them." Soi Fon went wide eyed and said "That means…" Suiren nodded and said "It means you both are related. I'd say about siblings." Soi Fon and Naruto looked at each other and Suiren said "You both are related to an Assassin named Ezio Auditore da Firenze. And that is where you both come into this next phase of Naruto's training." Both of them looked back at Suiren, who now had a malevolent smile on her face.

* * *

**Now ater the next chapter will be an intemission chapter about what happened in Konoha after the Sasuke Retrival Mission and during Naruto's inital training.**

**For those who didn't want Lilynette to die in the last story, I've decided she'll appear again in this story sooner than you thnk.**

**PLEAS REVIEW**


	4. A Family of Assassins

**A Family of Assassins**

**I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or Assassin's Creed.**

* * *

Naruto shook his head and said "Wait. So, she and I are related?" Naruto pointed at Soi Fon to make sure he wasn't hearing things and Suiren nodded. She turned back to the computer and said "It would appear you have the same mother." Soi Fon shook her head and shouted "I can't be this little brat's sister!" Naruto suddenly towered over Soi Fon as he shouted "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU WOULD NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE HIM?!" Naruto panted as he returned to normal size and Suiren looked over her shoulder at Soi Fon and asked "Do you know where the records of all clans are kept?" Soi Fon looked at Suiren like she was an idiot and said "The Daireishokairo. That's were all the information about the Soul Society is kept." Suiren looked back at the computer and typed in something.

A dozen holographic pages popped up in front of Soi Fon and Suiren turned back around and said "There you go. You're birth records. All I had to do was hack into the archives and I managed to find them." Soi Fon went up to Suiren and grabbed her collar and shouted "You hacked into the archives?!" Naruto grabbed Soi Fon's shoulder and released a huge amount of Reiatsu as he said "Release her now." Soi Fon grunted under the weight and let Suiren go. A thought popped into Naruto's head and he asked "Couldn't Tayuya have gone through all this instead of me?" Harribel appeared behind him and said "No." The two siblings jumped in shock and turned to Harribel as she said "When I put Tayuya's DNA into the Animus, she didn't have any of the memories of Altaïr or Ezio. I'm guessing she didn't have those traits passed on." Soi Fon, meanwhile, was looking at her birth certificate and looked at the name on it.

She sighed as she looked at the floor and said "Now I know why my father always punished me when I asked about mother." She looked over at Naruto and said "Nice to actually know I have siblings that are still alive." Naruto smiled up at Soi Fon and said "I hope we get to spend more time together, Nee-chan." Suiren chuckled and said "Well, you won't have to wait long." Soi Fon looked at the Octavia Espada and asked "What do you mean?" Harribel walked up to Suiren and looked at the computer as she said "When we found Senna was also linked to the Animus, we found out that the synchronization rate increases drastically." She turned back to the two siblings and said "You both are going into the Animus and going to relieve Ezio's memories." The two siblings looked at Harribel in surprise when Naruto went up to Soi Fon's birth certificate.

Harribel quickly pressed a button and the certificate vanished. Harribel and Naruto met eyes and the Tres Espada as she said "I cannot allow you to know her name yet." Harribel pointed to the Animus to her left and said "Get in." Naruto went to the Animus that Harribel was pointing at but kept glaring at her like she was keeping something from him. Harribel then looked at Soi Fon and said "Get in the other one." Soi Fon folded her arms and asked "Why do I have to listen to you?" Harribel held up a sword and Soi Fon went wide eyed. She looked down at her lower back and saw that Suzumebachi was gone. Harribel opened a Garganta and put Suzumebachi inside as she said "Help with Naruto's training and you can have it back." Soi Fon grumbled something then went over to the other Animus.

Two Calaveras appeared beside the two Animi as Soi Fon sat in hers and Naruto examined the chair-like Animus in front of him. It had cushions and an armrest and part of the headrest went around the sides of his head. He sat down and placed his right arm on the armrest. He looked up at the ceiling and asked "So, how does this work?" The two Calaveras each held up a catheter and Naruto said "Of course." Soi Fon laughed a little and asked "Scared of a little needle?" Naruto ignored her and the catheters were put in their arms. They soon blacked out and the Calaveras vanished.

**(Republica Florentina 1476)**

Soi Fon opened her eyes and found herself in a European town with stone buildings and she was standing on a bridge. She looked down and saw her clothes resembled at of a teenage Italian man. A voice to her right then asked "Are you okay, sorella?" Soi Fon looked up and blushed at the sight before her. It was a young man of about 27 with dark brown hair done in a ponytail and smooth features. He had bulging muscles under his white shirt and vest. Around his waist was a brown belt and below were tan pants and brown boots.

She blinked and asked "Naru…" The man silenced her and said "Ezio. My name here is Ezio and yours is Marta." Soi Fon shook her head and said "Can you at least call me Soi Fon when we're alone." Ezio nodded and said "I'll try." Ezio went in front of Marta and turned to her. He raised his right arm over his head and proclaimed "Insieme per la vittoria!" Marta was startled by the men behind her and cheered and looked back at them. Ezio quieted them down and said "Silenzio, my friends! Silenzio!" He nodded and said "Grazie." He and Marta paced in front of the group and Marta asked "Do you know what brings us here tonight? HONOR! Vieri de' Pazzi slanders mine and Ezio's family's name and forces his own miseries upon us. If w-" A rock hit the ground next to Marta's right foot and she stopped.

An annoying voice to her and Ezio from behind shouted "Enough of your nonsense, grullo!" They both turned around and saw Vieri de' Pazzi on the other end of the bridge with his men behind him. Ezio smiled and held his arms open as he said "Buona sera, Vieri! We were just talking about you." Marta smirked and said "We thought the Pazzi hired others to do their dirty work." Vieri pointed at her and said "It's your family that cries for guards when there is trouble, puttana." Ezio felt his anger burn and shouted "I'm surprised you can say that when your sister seemed pleased with the 'handling' my sister and I gave her earlier!" Ezio and Marta's men laughed as Vieri looked back at his own men and pointed at the people on the other side of the bridge while he shouted "Uccidetelo!" He threw a rock and Ezio pushed Marta out of the way and was hit in the cheek.

Marta went up to her brother and asked "Are you alright?" Their men went and began to fight the Pazzi and Ezio nodded. They both ran into the fray and both wrapped one arm around the same man's neck and forced him down hard onto his back. They each ducked under the arm of two different men and landed a huge uppercut to their chin. As they fought, Marta smiled and thought _"Man. It feels like I've been fighting like this for years."_ She caught the arm of a man and punched him in the gut three times then hit a hard right to send him to the ground. She felt her back touch someone else's and she turned around and came face to face with Ezio. They both ducked and the men trying to punch them hit each other in the jaw.

**(Outside the Animi)**

Harribel looked at the two people in the Animi and saw they both smile. Harribel looked at Suiren and asked "What's the synchronization rate?" Suiren looked at the computer and said "They're both at 110%." Harribel smiled and said "Good." She looked over at Naruto and said "Once he completes this phase, he'll be ready." Suiren nodded and kept her eyes on the computer. She got a smirk on her face and began typing. Harribel frowned and asked "What are you doing?" Suiren kept smiling and said "Just messing with them."

**(Back in the Animi)**

Federico helped Marta up onto the roof of a church tower in the middle of the night then helped Ezio up as well. They all hugged and Federico said "It's a good life we lead, brother and sister." The younger siblings nodded and said "The best." They looked at each other and smiled. They then looked out at Florence with Federico, having his arms around their shoulders as Marta said "And may it never change." Ezio then said "And may it never change us." After a moment, Federico looked at each of them as he said "Alright. Enough of that. We really should head home." He made to go home when Ezio grabbed his arm and said "Wait." Ezio looked down at a window and Federico said "Ezio! Let Cristina sleep." Ezio smirked and said "There will be time enough for that – later." Federico waved him off and sat against the large cross.

Marta went up to Ezio and said "I'll be coming to make sure you don't overdo it." Ezio smiled back at her and said "Calm down, Marta. Since when do I overdo it?" Marta sighed and asked "Where do I begin?" Ezio went over to a scaffold with Marta right behind him and they both looked out over Florence. Ezio did a swan dive off the scaffold and into a large bale of hay down in the street. Marta dove in after him and Ezio smirked as he said "I didn't know that you were into incest." Marta got ready to slap him when he placed his hand over her mouth and muttered "Quiet." Ezio and Marta looked through the hay and watched as Vieri and his men searched for them. Once they went away, Ezio held Marta down for another moment then let her go.

Ezio got out of the hay then pulled Marta up by her hand and held her close. Ezio smiled down at her and said "I never knew I had such a beautiful sister." Marta smirked as she pushed Ezio away and ran her fingers under his chin. They then ran toward Cristina's place and stood under her window. Ezio looked up and called out "Cristina… Cristina!" Cristina's voice then asked "Who's there?" Marta sighed and Ezio said "It's me!" Cristina opened her window and looked down as she said "Oh, Ezio! I should've known!" Marta sighed and said "I'll be on the roof if you need me." She climbed up the wall and sat on the roof. She looked out at the city and thought _"Ezio is so dreamy."_ She lied down and asked "Why is it that he always has to go for other girls." She went to a cart of flowers and climbed inside. She found it fairly warm and went to sleep.

**(The Next Day)**

Marta awoke when she felt something land on her and opened her eyes to find that it was Ezio. She looked up at him and whispered "You get caught again?" Ezio waited until he heard his pursuers to leave then said "Oh, sister. You wound me so." They got out of the cart and Ezio fixed a flower in Marta's hair. She smiled and they walked home. They stood straight in front of their father and said "Good morning, father." Giovanni turned around and said "Come with me." They walked through the doorway that led to the courtyard of their home as Giovanni turned to them and asked "Do you think me blind, my children? I know about your fight with Vieri de' Pazzi last night. And then Ezio's little visit to Cristina." Marta glared at Ezio and he avoided her gaze.

Giovanni appeared to be angry as he clenched his fist and said "Your behaviors are unacceptable! It… It…" He then laughed and put his hands on their shoulders as he said "It reminds me of myself when I was your age!" They continued walking into the house as Giovanni asked "I assume these misadventures won't interfere with your work today?" Both siblings shook their heads and said "No, padre. Avete la nostra parola." They walked into Giovanni's office and he went behind his desk.

He handed some letters to Ezio and said "I have prepared some documents here for Lorenzo de' Medici to review. I need them delivered to him." Ezio and Marta nodded and said "With haste, father." Giovanni put his hands behind his back and said "Return to me when it's done." Both nodded and left. Once they got out, they climbed to the roof of a building across the street and sat down. Ezio looked at Marta and asked "How do you feel about this, mia sorella?" Marta smiled and said "This is great. No paperwork and everything here is così bello." Ezio nodded and said "Yes it is." He pulled out a white horn and smiled at it.

He put it away and said "We should get those documents to Lorenzo for father." Marta nodded and stood up. They headed to the Medici residence and saw one of their servants. When they approached the servant held his arms open and happily exclaimed "Ah! Ezio and Marta! Ben trovato! How are you?" Marta curtsied and said "Come sempre. We have a letter for Messer Lorenzo." Ezio took out the letter and the servant said "I'll see that he recieves it when he returns." Both Auditore siblings looked confused and Ezio asked "Returns?" The servant nodded and said "They've gone to Villa Careggi, I'm afraid. And not expected back for at least another day." Marta sighed as Ezio handed over the letter and said "We'll let our father know." They climbed a ladder to the left and went up onto the roofs.

As they walked acroos the rooftops, Marta looked at Ezio and noticed his well toned muscles. She suddenly looked away and blushed. She got in front and Ezio snatched a quick look at her backside. She nodded from side to side with a satisfied look on his face and thought _"Not too small. Not too big. All in all, a fine culo."_ They soon arrived at home and went inside. Marta waited outside while Ezio talked to their father and went out onto the streets.

She noticed her younger brother, Petruccio, outside and raised an eyebrow. She went up to him and asked "What are you doing out here, Petruccio? You should be in bed." Petruccio looked at her and pointed to the roof of a building behind her and said "I want those feathers." Marta looked up at the feathers then back at Petruccio. She folded her arms and asked "What for?" Petruccio smiled and said "It's a secret." Marta sighed and asked "If i get them for you, will you go back inside?" Petruccio nodded and said "Yes. I promise." Petruccio went back inside and Marta quickly got to collecting the feathers. As she ran along the buildings, she caught sight of Ezio heading toward the cathedral. She finished collecting the feathers and went back inside.

She went up to Petruccio and knelt down in front of him and held out the feathers as she said "Here. As promised." Petruccio opened the wooden box he was holding and Marta put them inside as he exclaimed "Grazie, sister!" Marta frowned at Petruccio and said "You still haven't told me why you want these." Petruccio hugged the box and said "I will. In time." Marta smiled at him and left the house. She closed the door and turned around in time to see Ezio land in front of her. Marta raised and eyebrow and asked "Why were you heading to the duomo?" Ezio looked off to the side and said "Claudia's boyfriend was being unfaithful so I "taught" him a lession." Marta nodded and noticed their mother looking at them.

She grabbed Ezio by the arm and walked up to her and their mother said "Buon giorno, Ezio! Marta!" Marta curtsied as Ezio bowed and said "Buon giorno a voi, madre. Come state?" Maria looked between them and said "Sto bene! And you?" She glanced at Ezio and asked "Still recovering from last night?" Ezio got nervous and looked away with a blush on his face as he said "I have no idea what you're talking about." Maria smiled and walked past them as she said "Of course not. Anyway, I have an errand to run. I'd like you both to join me." Ezio groaned silently and Marta elbowed him in the ribs as she said "Con piacere." Maria laughed a little and said "Come. It's not far from here." Marta dragged Ezio with her and they both followed their mother.

As they walked, Marta looked off to the side and thought _"Why is it that I keep feeling Suzumebachi nearby?"_ She bumped into Ezio and he said "You should really pay attention, dear sister." Marta blushed and said "Sorry." They stopped in front of a door in the Bottega Di Leonardo A Firenze and Maria said "Here we are." Maria knocked on the door and it opened a minute later to reveal a man wearing a red barrett and sort of dirty clothes in Marta's opionon.

Maria smiled at the man and said "Hello, Leonardo." Leonardo smiled back and said "Madona Maria!" He kissed each of her cheeks and turned to Ezio and Marta and Maria said "These are my children, Ezio and Marta." Leonardo bowed to them and said "Molto onorato." Ezio and Marta bowed back and both said "L'onore è mio." Leonardo looked back at Maria and said "Let me go and fetch the paintings. I'll be right back." He closed the door and Maria turned to her chidren as she said "He's very talented." Ezio shrugged and said "Immagino." Marta rolled her eyes as Maria said "Self expression is vital to understanding and enjoying life. You should find an outlet." Ezio scoffed and said "I have plenty of outlets." Maria frowned and said "I meant besides vaginas." Marta let a snicker sneak past her lips and Ezio looked at her.

He frowned and said "You're one to talk. You've had almost every man in Florence in your outlet." Marta pushed her head against Ezio's and angrily asked "What was that?" They both growled as Leonardo asked "Am I interrupting something." Maria shook her head and said "No. They always do this." Maria looked at the two arguing siblings and said "Both of you, help Leonardo." Ezio and Marta glared at each other one last time before they each grabbed a box and began walking.

**(Outside the Animi)**

Harribel walked toward the door and Suiren asked "Where are you going?" Harribel stopped with her hand on the knob and said "I need to go see how things are back in Konoha." She opened the door and closed it quietly. Suiren went back to the computer and thought _"I really need to keep an eye on her."_ She noticed the memory that Naruto and Soi Fon were reliving and frowned.

**(Back Inside the Animi)**

Ezio and Marta headed to the front door of their house after delivering their father's letters and trudged to the door. Marta grabbed Ezio's wrist just as he reached for the door. Ezio looked at her and asked "What's wrong?" Marta pointed at the door and Ezio frowned when he noticed that the door had been kicked in. He and Marta frowned and slowly opened the door. When they walked inside, Marta gasped at the sight in front of them. Bookcases were thrown over, their father's desk was tipped over, and tables as well as chairs were upturned. Ezio looked around and asked "Father? Federico?" Marta looked over at Ezio just in time to see one of their maids, Annetta, hit Ezio over the head with a blunt object.

Ezio looked at Annetta as she dropped what she used to hit Ezio and exclaimed "Ser Ezio! I'm sorry!" Marta stepped forward and asked "What happened? Where is everyone?!" Annetta shook her head in confusion but then looked up at Ezio and said "They took your father and brothers to the Palazzo della Signora – to prison!" Ezio and Marta began to get nervous and Ezio asked "What of our mother? Our sister?" Claudia's voice then said "Ezio! Marta!" The two siblings smiled in joy at the sight of their mother and Claudia hiding behind some bookcases. Marta looked to one of the bookcases that remained standing and could swear she felt something off.

Ezio looekd at Marta after their mother and sister left and said "You should go with them." Marta shook her head and said "I'm staying here. You go talk to father. There's something off about this room." Ezio seemed to struggle with this decision but finally gave in and said "Alright. But don't go anywhere." Marta nodded Ezio ran out of the house. Marta looked around and thought _"Be careful, Ezio."_

Ezio climbed up the tower of the palazzo and up to a window with bars on it. He then heard Giovanni's voice call out "Ezio!" Ezio looked inside and asked "Father, what's happened?" Giovanni panted as he looked out at Ezio and said "Took a bit of a beating, but I'm alright. What of your mother and sisters?" Ezio took deep breaths and said "Safe now." Giovanni then asked "Annetta took them?" Ezio looked down at the ground to make sure he wasn't spotted as he said "Marta remained at the house because she felt something was... Wait. You knew this would happen?!" Giovanni shook his head and said "Not the way it did... and not this soon. It doesn't matter now." Ezio shook his head and asked "What do you mean? Explain!" Giovanni looked off to the side and groaned lightly in frustration.

He looked back at Ezio and said "There's no time! Listen closely. Return to the house. In my office is a hidden door. You and Marta use your talents find it. Beyond lies a chest. Take EVERYTHING you two find inside. Much of it may seem strange to you both, but all of it is important. Do you understand?" Ezio nodded and Giovanni said "Good. Among the contents is a letter – and with it some documents. I need you to take these letters to Messer Uberto. He was with me in the office this morning." Ezio nodded again and said "The Gonfaloniere. I remember. Now please – tell me what's happening. Are the Pazzi behind this? There was a note at the pidgeon coop. It said-" There was abanging on the door of the cell and Giovanni quickly looked at the door.

He looked back at Ezio and said "Go Ezio! Go now!" Ezio nodded and climbed up to the top of the tower. He scanned the cityscape and then dived off the top of the palazzo and into a cart of flowers. He climbed out and took the back allys back to the house. He opened the door and asked "Any luck?" Marta shook her head and said "No." Ezio and Marta both felt something off and looked at the fireplace. Everything to them turned black and glowed dark blue. The fireplace seemed to glow white and they both went up to it. Ezio placed his hand on a loose stone and pushed in. The wall fell into the ground and revealed the hidden room Giovanni spoke of. They both walked up to the chest and opened it.

Inside were two sets of robes and armor. One was white while the other was black and looked like it was more for a woman. Ezio handed the black armor to Marta then took out the white armor. They both put on their clothes and armor then attached a black cape to their left shoulders. They each took a sword from the chest and attached it to their left hips. Ezio then took out a broken Hidden Blade and put it in his pack while he handed a black one with gold highlights to Marta. The moment the Hidden Blade touched her skin, a familiar presence touched her mind and she thought _"Vespa."_ She attached it to her right arm and looekd at herself in a small mirror after she pulled the hood up. Ezio then looked back at her with his hood covering his face and said "Let's go." Marta nodded and both headed out into the night.

* * *

**I know that it seems weird that Naruto is related to Soi Fon but it's my story and my decision.**

**I won't be putting the entire Assassin's Creed II came into this story because I don't have the time or paitence to do so.**

**Next Chapter will be the flashback chapter and mainly center around Hanabi.**


	5. A Search for Bugs

**A Search for Bugs**

**I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or Assassin's Creed.**

* * *

Hinata walked to her clothes on the edge of a waterfall and dried off. She and her squad, minus Kurenai, had gone off to find a Bikochu Beetle to use it to track Naruto or Sasuke and try to bring them back. Hinata looked down at the shark mask that was once Naruto's when he was in ANBU and got tears in her eyes. She then heard a faint explosion as she was pulling her shirt over her head and quickly pulled on her pants. She activated her Byakugan and found two people wearing robes with hoods over their heads that blocked their faces from even the sight of her Byakugan. Hinata put the mask in her pack and quickly headed back toward the tent.

* * *

The shorter person panted as she held a sword in front of her and said "I can still go, my lord." The taller one shook his head and said "No, you can't. You're too distracted and tired. Besides, we need to get our rest for tomorrow. We have to find that beetle." The shorter one swallowed a lump in her throat and said "Um… my lord, we also have a little problem." The taller one sighed and said "I noticed her as well. You can't allow her to see your face if we run into her." The shorter one nodded and said "I understand." She pulled out a pure white mask that looked like a bird's face and placed it over her face. The taller one turned away and said "I'm going to leave the bug to you. I'll be watching to see how well you perform." He vanished with a boom and the shorter person pulled what appeared to be a torn piece of cloth out from her pocket.

**(The Next Day)**

As Hinata looked around for the Bikochu with her Byakugan, she noticed three strange people camouflaged into a rock and made a note to tell Shino. She then saw the smaller person from last night finally managed to examine her. She was wearing a white robe with a hood that looked like an eagle's head with boots, gloves and other types of armor. At her left hip was a sword and over her left shoulder as well as under her right arm were dozens of knives. Over her face was a strange bird mask and she lowered her hood to reveal her black hair that went down to her mid back.

Hinata raised an eyebrow and thought _"She can't be more than 7. Is she here for the Bikochu too?"_ The girl walked over to a stream and knelt down. She reached up to her mask and removed it less than a millimeter from her face. Hinata gasped as she shut off her Byakugan and her eyes began to water. She quickly ran back to the tree they were supposed to be meeting at and found Kiba and Shino waiting for her with Akamaru. She panted and called out "Kiba! Shino!" They both turned to her as she stopped in front of them and Kiba asked "What is it, Hinata?" Hinata grabbed her knees as she tri4ed to catch her breath and said "My sister." She looked up at them and said "My sister is here!" Kiba went wide eyed while Shino didn't give any signs of being startled while Akamaru just tilted his head to the side.

Kiba stood up and asked "Are you sure?" Hinata nodded and said "Yes. I thought I had seen her last night but now I know it was her." Shino put his hands in his coat pockets and said "We can't go trying to find her now. We need to focus and finding the Bikochu." He looked over his shoulder and said "Besides, we got those other three tailing us." Hinata stomped on the ground and said "But my sister…" Shino looked at her and said "I know finding her is important to you but what about Naruto and Sasuke?" Hinata looked at the ground and knew Shino was right.

* * *

The girl panted as she finally stopped running and leaned against a tree. _"Damn. She saw me."_ She looked at her bird mask and thought _"This thing is useless now."_ She crushed it and pulled out a plain white mask with no visible holes to use for eyes. She placed it over her face and a distorted version of her voice said **"I have to be more careful."**

**(That Night)**

Hinata continued to practice the jutsu she was perfecting by practicing by a waterfall when she felt something off. She activated her Byakugan and saw the girl from before but noticed that her bird mask was gone. She had a sword in her hands and was practicing swinging it about with both her hands and she stopped. She looked in the direction of Hinata and flicked her wrist. Hinata suddenly stumbled back and felt her Byakugan deactivate. She panted as the air was knocked out of her and activated her Byakugan again and found that she was gone. She looked up at the moon and memories of the day her sister vanished had come to her mind.

**(Flashback. The Day after Naruto Left)**

Hinata went to Hanabi's door and sat on her knees outside of it and said "Hanabi. Father wishes to speak with you." When there was no answer, Hinata blinked and asked "Hanabi?" She opened the door and found that it was totally empty. There was no furniture, no futon, and no Hanabi. Hinata blinked and activated her Byakugan. When she couldn't see her anywhere, she got up and walked around the house. She saw Neji and called out "Neji!" The Hyūga Branch member turned to Hinata and asked "Hinata?" Hinata walked up to him as he asked "What is it?" Hinata looked around and asked "Do you know where Hanabi is?" Neji gave her a weird look and said "Lady Hanabi should be in her room." Hinata began to get worried and said "I was just there and her room was completely empty. Also, I used my Byakugan and couldn't find her anywhere in the compound." Neji rushed back in the direction Hinata came in and Hinata got even more worried.

**(End Flashback)**

She sighed and thought _"What happened to you, Hanabi?"_

**(The Next Day)**

Hinata stood in the rain as she believed she would never find a Bikochu when she suddenly thought of Naruto and got more focused. Shino appeared behind her and said "Hinata." She looked back at him as he said "The rain. It might actually be to your advantage." Hinata was puzzled by the comment and asked "What do you mean, Shino?" Shino looked off to the side and said "Think about it. When the surrounding temperature cools, it's easier to see the heat signature of living creatures." Hinata gasped in realization and turned back to look in front of her. She closed her eyes and made a hand sign. As she focused her chakra, she thought _"Naruto, I won't give up trying to find you."_ Her eyes shot open as the veins on the sides of her eyes popped out and she shouted "Byakugan!" She continued focusing and was finally able to see the insects.

After a moment, her eyes slightly grew bigger as she thought _"Wait! What's that? Is it? There it is!"_ She deactivated her Byakugan and pointed at a branch of the tree in front of her and shouted "On the side of that tree! I found a Bikochu!" Kiba and Shino ran up to her as the bug took off into the air and they all heard a low boom. They turned around and saw a young girl wearing a white robe and pure white mask with no holes on it behind them with a small case that was holding the Bikochu. Kiba stepped forward and shouted "Give that here! We found it first!" The girl looked at them and said **"But I caught it."** She put the case in her robes and said **"If you want it, you'll have to take it from me."** Kiba pulled Akamaru out of his jacket and said "That can be arranged." Shino stopped Kiba and the girl drew a dagger.

Shino looked at the girl and asked "Why do you want the Bikochu?" The girl held up her dagger and said **"None of your business."** She suddenly appeared in front of Kiba with the knife at the back of his neck and everyone went wide eyed. Shino and Hinata jumped back while Kiba ducked and kicked the girl back. Kiba then jumped back and a sharp pain shot along his right foot when he landed. He fell to one knee and asked "What the? How did I hurt my leg?" The girl appeared on top of Kiba, like she was mounting him, and said **"Don't underestimate an Espada."** She held her right arm up and a blade shot out of the gauntlet she was wearing. She vanished with a boom again and reappeared several feet away from Kiba to dodge a line of bugs sent at her.

She looked at Shino and saw the bugs flying out of his sleeves. She then dodged Hinata's Gentle Fist strike to her chest and back flipped so she and Hinata were about two feet apart. Hinata got into beginning stance for her Gentle Fist but went wide eyed when the girl got in the same stance. She quickly shook her shock off and both girls began fighting. Shino helped Kiba to his feet and they watched the fight. Akamaru barked and Kiba said "Yeah. Their fighting style is exactly the same." Shino examined their stances closely and said "Not exactly." Kiba and Akamaru looked at Shino and Kiba asked "How do you figure?" Shino never took his eyes off the fight as he said "The other girl is modifying her stance a little with each strike, using more and more offensive power and speed each time." The girl saw her chance and jabbed Hinata hard in the right shoulder.

Hinata stumbled back but managed to get a hard kick on the girl's left ankle. The girl fell down while Hinata landed in Kiba's arms. The girl tried to rise to her feet but instantly fell to the ground. She looked at her ankle and saw that it was bent at an odd angle. Hinata walked up to her and the girl scooted away. Hinata knelt down and took something out of her coat. The girl seemed surprised at the sight of the bandages and Hinata took some thick sticks from the ground next to her. She snapped the girl's ankle back into place then placed the sticks against the girl's ankle. She then wrapped the bandages around the girl's ankle and made a mock cast.

**(That Sunset)**

Squad 8 stood around the defenseless girl, well, near defenseless as she had just thrown a kunai between Kiba's legs and missed him by an inch. Kiba looked at Shino and said "Maybe we should've bound her hands." Shino shook his head and said "That would only make her more hostile." Hinata knelt down in front of the girl and said "Hello." The girl remained silent and Hinata asked "What's your name?" The girl looked away and said **"Noveno."** Shino stepped forward and asked "Why do you want the Bikochu?" Noveno kept her gaze off them and said **"None of your business."** Noveno pulled out the cloth she had been keeping and thought _"I can't let him down. I have to get it to recognize this scent."_

**(A Few Minutes Later)**

Kiba and Shino walked around for a bit when they stopped and Kiba looked down at Akamaru, who was in his jacket, then asked "Do you smell anything, buddy?" Akamaru whined and shook his head. Kiba sighed and said "Nothing. I thought for sure those others would make some kind of move on us by now. But there hasn't been any sign of them yet." Both ninja looked over at Noveno, who was tied up against a tree, and Kiba said "Hey, Noveno. Where's Hinata?" Noveno closed her eyes under her mask and said **"She went to go wash her face."** Kiba frowned and asked "Huh?" Noveno yawned and said **"It's been a while now but I'm not worried."** A kunai flew right at her from the trees and she tilted her so that it lodged itself in the tree. Shino took the note on the kunai and held it out so all three of them could read it.

Noveno yawned and said **"Untie me."** They looked at her as she said **"My main mission was to retrieve the Bikochu but my side mission was to make sure you three were safe."** Kiba scoffed and asked "Why should we believe you?" Noveno vanished and the ropes fell to the ground. The two Genin and dog went wide eyed as Noveno placed her sword to Kiba's neck and said **"If I wanted to, I could've gotten out of there myself and killed you."** She stepped away from Kiba and sheathed her sword. She tossed it to Shino and said **"You can hold onto that as a sign of trust."** Shino attached it to his back and they all got running toward the stream.

They got their by nightfall and Noveno stopped them from going further. She walked toward the river and knelt down. She examined the ground and then went over to another spot. She looked at the substance on the rocks and got some on her finger. She sniffed it and put it in her mouth. She pulled her finger out and said **"Hinata was attacked by three people and bound with large amounts of honey. She was then taken away and the tracks stop there."** Kiba seemed impressed and asked "How do you know that?" Noveno looked at him and said "When you're an Assassin, you need to learn to observe your surroundings closely and analyze them." She looked over her shoulder and stood still.

She then looked down and said **"The door."** Shino's, Kiba's, and Akamaru's ears perked at this and Shino asked "Door?" Noveno looked at Kiba and Shino and said **"That's why I need the Bikochu, to find a very special door."** Akamaru barked and Kiba asked "What's on the other side of this door?" Noveno looked at her gauntlet on her right arm and a blade shot out of it as she said **"A special device that we need to get before a group of people called Templars do."** The blade retracted and she looked at them as she said **"If they get that item, it will truly be the end of the world."** She quickly ran back to the tree that Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were using as a base and Kiba and Shino followed her.

Noveno grabbed the Bikochu's case and placed the cloth she had earlier inside. She then closed it and looked at the egg closely. Kiba and Shino landed behind her and Kiba asked "How powerful could this artifact be?" Noveno looked over at Kiba and said **"More powerful than the tools of the Sage of Six Paths."** Shino put his hands in his pockets and said "Then we have no choice." Kiba looked at the bug user as he said "We'll have to let her use the Bikochu." Kiba seemed to blow up and shouted "Are you kidding me?!" Akamaru hopped out of Kiba's coat and Kiba asked "Are you serious?! What about our mission?!" Shino looked at Kiba and said "The tools of the Sage of Six Paths are said to be the most powerful artifacts in the world. If the item these Templars are after is more powerful than them, then it would be wise to let her have the Bikochu so they can't get it." Noveno looked up at the moon and thought _**"Where are you, sir?"**_

**(Several Minutes Later)**

Kiba and Shino stood across from the members of the Kamizuru Clan that were holding Hinata hostage when a bright pink beam engulfed them. When it stopped, there was no trace of them. Noveno landed where they had been and Kiba shouted "What the Hell was that?" Noveno looked at him and said **"They were clones made of beeswax."** A buzzing filled the air and Noveno gritted her teeth under her mask.

* * *

From several yards above, the man that Noveno was watching as Noveno and the Genin were thrown into the forest by an explosion and shook his head. He stared at the forest and said "You must hurry and make sure they're safe." He reached for the sword on his hip and said "We need to hurry so that the Templars don't find the location first." He unsheathed it and said "This war will never end." He held it up to the moon and said "We are bound to fight our entire lives." He held out his left hand and a black katana appeared in it. He swung them both and then looked down and said "Even she probably knew about it."

* * *

Suzumebachi's laugh echoed in the giant beehive she was in Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, and Noveno then she said "You all are like a trio of moths flying blinding into the fire." Noveno held up her right hand and said **"We'll see how cocky you are after I plunge my blade through your throat, Templar."** Suzumebachi scoffed and said "The Assassins must really be desperate if they let children into their ranks." She held up a paper bomb and said "If you're lucky though, we may meet again." She threw the paper bomb on the floor and it exploded, causing the ones around the two Genin and Assassin to go off, making the ground below them collapse.

Suzumebachi watched as Kiba grabbed onto the wall with chakra and said "Be careful, boys. This is no ordinary cave." Shino grabbed Kiba's ankle to stop himself from falling and Kiba yelled in pain. Noveno appeared next to Kiba with her arms folded and asked **"How's it hanging?"** Kiba glared at her and shouted "Well, I'm holding us up and you and Shino holding onto my legs doesn't… make it…" He then looked down at Noveno's feet and began freaking out. "How the hell are you floating in midair?!" Akamaru landed on Kiba's shoulder and that only made him yell in pain more.

Noveno leaned against the wall and said **"You two should be worried about the larvae down below more than how I'm floating."** Shino looked at them and asked "Bee larvae, huh? Something's wrong. They're far too big." Noveno looked up at Suzumebachi and said **"Don't even bother asking about the Bikochu's location. We'll never tell you."** The next few seconds went by quickly and Noveno found her feet on solid ground as they all had jumped through a hole Kiba and Akamaru made but came across about a dozen giant bee larvae. Noveno pulled out what appeared to be a knife inconspicuously from her robes and threw it at the giant wasp behind Suzumebachi. It freaked out and shot an insane amount of beeswax from its mouth at them.

**(About Ten Minutes Later)**

Suzumebachi watched as Jibachi and Kurobachi prepared to kill Shino and Kiba as she thought _"Sad that that Assassin drowned in the beeswax but it's better than nothing."_ Noveno appeared in front of Jibachi and kicked in him the gut. He was sent flying back but managed to land on his feet as everyone looked at her in shock and Suzumebachi shouted "How are you alive?!" Noveno sighed and said **"That's the thing with you Templars. You never check to make sure your enemy's dead."** Jibachi gritted his teeth and pulled out a kunai. Suzumebachi and Kurobachi looked at Jibachi in a panic and Suzumebachi shouted "Jibachi, stop!" Jibachi's hands shook as shouted "Shut up! I've gotta get this kid!" He put the kunai into a reverse grip and ran at Noveno.

A paper bomb attached to a kunai went off between them and covered the place in a dirt cloud. Jibachi searched around for his siblings when a metal blade shot through his throat. His blood pooled into his mouth and he choked on it as it trickled out of his mouth. He limply fell to the ground and the smoke cleared to reveal that Hinata was standing next to Noveno with Jibachi's body to Noveno's left. Suzumebachi stepped forward and shouted "Jibachi!" Noveno threw her hood off and glared at the two remaining Kamizuru. She held up a sword and Shino asked "When did you take that back?" Noveno kept her eyes on the last two Templars and said **"I never gave it to you. It was a Genjutsu."** Suzumebachi and Kurobachi threw their arms toward them and all the wasps in their bodies shot toward Hinata and Noveno.

Noveno jumped back and tilted her head at the jutsu Hinata was using. She seemed intrigued and thought _**"She's modified the Eight Trigrams into a defensive technique. Interesting."**_ Once all the wasps were cut by the invisible strings of Hinata's chakra, Noveno stepped in front of Hinata and pushed her back. Hinata landed on her butt in front of the freed Shino and Kiba as Noveno unsheathed the sword. She threw the sheath aside and shouted **"Kakkire, Golondrina!"** A giant funnel of wind appeared around her and obscured her from view. Everyone shielded their eyes the wind then died down to reveal Noveno was now different. She now had wings coming out of her back with each having ten crescent-shaped blades on them in place of feathers. Her hairpin became a beak-like headpiece with a large, feathery mane protruding from it, covering most of her body and trailing past her legs. She also gained a long, prehensile tail that emerged from her back. Large pieces of armor that resembled the disk on her whip she had were around her shoulders. In addition, her arms became long and slender, with large claws.

Everyone stared in shock as Noveno said **"This is called Resurrección. When an Espada or Arrancar release the true power of their sword, they return to their true form. This is my true form and true power."** Suzumebachi bit her right thumb and did several hand signs. She then threw her hand on the ground and shouted "Summoning Jutsu!" There was a large puff of smoke and giant bee flew at her. Noveno folded her wings in and shielded herself from the insect and it hit. Noveno released as much of her power as she could and spread her wings out, causing the giant wasp to fly back into Suzumebachi and Kurobaci, sending them into the river.

Noveno was covered in a sphere of pink light and then returned to her sealed for. She suddenly felt the weakness in her limbs and started to collapse. Hinata quickly caught her and asked "Noveno, are you alright?" Noveno's mask fell off her face and shattered. Hinata then noticed the hairpin in Noveno's hair and gasped. Noveno chuckled softly and an undistorted voice said "Heh. I guess I failed in not letting you know my identity." Hinata hugged Hanabi and cried. Hanabi hugged her back and then passed out.

**(Just Before Dawn)**

Hanabi opened her eyes and heard Kiba ask "What are we going to do with her? Should we bring her back to the village?" She stood up and heard Shino say "We have to. She probably won't be able to stand properly for a month with all the power she gave off trying to help us." Hanabi staggered out of the tree and said "Don't underestimate the Espada." They looked at her and Kiba asked "How are you awake?" Hanabi smiled and said "That's the benefit of being an Espada. We recover faster than normal humans." She looked at the Bikochu pupa in the case and said "Excellent. Just a bit longer." A very familiar voice then said "Fool." They all looked at the tree line and saw Suzumebachi leaning against a tree.

She panted and said "So, it was in the tree. I don't understand. My bees would've found it there easily." Hanabi smirked and said "I placed a barrier around it. The insects would've gone around it and not even think about it." She reached for her sword and said "We Assassins have grown to be more stronger than you Templars since the last war." Suzumebachi looked at the ground and said "I should've known. We were too ignorant to think that you Assassins were the same." The giant wasp appeared over the trees and Suzumebachi jumped onto its back. She looked down at Hanabi and shouted "We Templars will never die! I can't let you succeed!" The wasp flew at them and Hanabi thought _"Damn. I used all my power to block it before."_ "Kechirase…" A bright light appeared between the giant wasp and the kids and the force of the wind sent the wasp flying back. Everyone but Hanabi shielded their eyes as she was just looking on in shock.

The light finally died and everyone looked at the smoke. A cool breeze blew across the forest and all the Genin were shocked at who they saw. Naruto pulled out the pistol in the right holster and pointed it at the wasp as it came flying at him and he said "Requiescat in pace." He pulled the trigger and fired a deep blue Cero at the wasp. The head disintegrated and it fell to the ground. Naruto walked forward and went up to the unconscious Suzumebachi. He dumped a cup of water over her head and she coughed. She looked up at Naruto as he knelt down in front of her. He looked into her eyes and said "Our mission isn't to kill you. But if you go back empty handed, the Templars will kill you." He held out a hand to her and said "Come with us. We'll protect you." Suzumebachi looked at Naruto's hand then at him. She took his hand and he helped her up.

Naruto looked over at Hanabi and called out "Noveno!" Hanabi used Sonído to appear in front of Naruto, kneeling, and said "Forgive me, my lord. They saw my face." Naruto waved her off and said "It's alright. I knew you couldn't keep them from finding out. I just wanted to see how long you could keep it up." Naruto held up a case in with a fully mature Bikochu in it and it was sniffing the cloth. Squad 8 looked in shock and Hanabi opened a Garganta. The two Assassins and Suzumebachi headed to it when Hinata shouted "Naruto!" Naruto stopped in his tracks and Suzumebachi and Hanabi looked at him.

Naruto lowered his head and handed Hanabi the case. He then said "Take them back and have Tokiwa start training Suzumebachi." Hanabi nodded and headed through the Garganta with Suzumebachi and it closed behind them. Naruto looked at Squad 8 and said "It's been a while, guys." A sphere of blue light appeared around Naruto and then it vanished to show he was wearing the same clothes as Hanabi. Kiba stepped forward and shouted "Why did you destroy the village?! Why did you kill all those people?!" Naruto looked away and Kiba yelled "Answer us, Naruto!" Naruto suddenly appeared over Kiba and landed on top of him. He elbowed him hard in the head and he slumped to the ground. He then spun around and hit Shino with an Enzuigiri.

Shino fell to the ground and Naruto turned to a growling Akamaru and scared Hinata. Naruto turned away and said "When they wake up, all of you immediately head back to the village and all of you go tell Tsunade that Nadeshiko Village is nice this time of year." He then threw something down in front of Hinata and said "I'm sorry." He walked through a Garganta and Hinata picked up the thing he threw in front of her feet. It was a kunai with a weird symbol on the end that looked a little like a raindrop.

* * *

**For those of you wondering, I will put in the Tyranny of King Washington in this story because it's just plain awesome!**

**There will be another flashback chapter after the next chapter. This one will be about Naruto's struggle with losing his powers.**


	6. Training for Revenge

**Training for Revenge**

**I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or Assassin's Creed.**

* * *

Ezio and Marta sat on a bench that the guards never went by Ezio placed his hand on Marta's back as she cried. He rubbed her back and said "There's nothing we could've done, tesoro (sweetie). We tried our hardest to save them." Marta continued to cry and Ezio said "We'll avenge them in time. Right now, we need to get mother and Claudia out of Firenze." Marta sucked it up and nodded they stood up and headed toward Annetta's sister's. They stopped outside the house they were going to and looked at it. Marta chuckled nervously and muttered "A brothel?" Ezio looked at her and asked "Something wrong?" Marta rolled her eyes and said "No." They walked inside and Marta had to admit that it looked pretty nice in her opinion.

Annetta walked up next to Ezio's left as he said "I think we have the wrong place." Annetta looked at them and said "No, no. This is it." Someone that Marta and Ezio guessed was the Madonna walked up to them and said "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Messer Ezio." Marta cleared her throat and the Madonna said "And you too, perdere." Marta glared at the Madonna as she looked at Ezio and said "Annetta speaks highly of you both. I can see why." Ezio chuckled as he blushed a little and said "I appreciate the kind words, Madonna…?" The Madonna held up her hand to stop him and said "Ti prego, call me Paola." Both siblings bowed and Marta said "Thank you for offering room to our family, Paola." Paola ignored her and Marta sighed.

She looked at her Hidden Blade and thought _"I think I'll name this Vespa."_ She let the gold knife shot out of the Hidden Blade and thought _"Yes. Your name is Vespa."_ She felt her Hidden Blade pulse and went wide eyed.

**(Outside the Animi)**

Suiren yawned as she continued to monitor the vitals of Naruto and Soi Fon when the door opened. Harribel walked up to her and said "Go get some sleep. You've been at this for hours." Suiren stood up with no complaints and headed out. Harribel took a seat at the computer and said "You should know, you two. Ezio went through a lot of pain during his life and you're going to have to feel every bit of it." She closed her eyes and said "After you're done reliving his memories, Naruto, you only have to relive his memories two more times before we can get what we need to reclaim our homeland." She opened her eyes and thought _"I'm so sorry for you to go through with this, Naruto."_

**(Back Inside the Animi)**

Ezio and Marta quietly crept up behind the Florentine Guard member that was giving Leonardo a hard time on the side of his house and both stabbed the guard in the back with their Hidden Blades. The guard fell down and Leonardo stood up. He looked at them and said "Grazie!" Ezio sighed and Marta said "Sorry about that." Leonardo waved her off and said "Eh. I've grown accustomed to their abuses." Ezio looked down at the body and asked "What of the body?" Leonardo smiled and said "Bring it inside and put it with the others." Ezio and Marta were a little creeped out by this and asked "Others?" Leonardo noticed their looks and quickly said "The city gives them to me for research." Ezio picked up the body and the three of them headed back inside.

Ezio sat it down in the back and Leonardo said "See? Like it never happened!" Both Assassins bowed and said "Thank you, Leonardo – for everything." Leonardo smiled and said "Any time! And remember – if you two find any more of those strange pages, bring them to me. Should they contain new designs, I'll upgrade your blades as well." Marta nodded and said "Of course. Now we really should be getting back to Paola." Leonardo waved them off as they headed toward the door and said "Porgile i miei omaggi!" Marta closed the door behind them and they walked onto the side of the house.

**(Outside the Animi)**

Harribel raised an eyebrow then blushed at what was going on. She sighed and said "I'm going to kill that girl." She continued to watch and thought _"Although, this is good stuff."_

**(Back Inside the Animi)**

Ezio and Marta got their clothes back on and Ezio said "Well, that was a nice time." Marta kissed him on the cheek and said "Of course it was." She walked toward the wall and said "I'm going to go see Paola. You go buy some armor for us." Ezio mock bowed and said "Naturalmente, maestà." He then jumped off across the roofs of the buildings while Marta quickly headed back to Paola's brothel. She got there in under five minutes and knocked on the door. She walked up to Paola, who said "You were gone for quite a while." Marta smirked as she looked off to the side and said "Leonardo likes to talk." Paola looked around and asked "Where is Ezio?" Marta sighed and said "He's out getting armor for him and I." Paola nodded and slowly walked up to her.

Marta held up her right arm to show the gold Hidden Blade on it and the blade shot out. Paola seemed intrigued and said "I'm surprised that your father still kept this." The blade shot back into the gauntlet and Paola looked into Marta's eyes as she said "I've given you the skills and now you both have the blades. All that's left is the deed." Marta narrowed her eyes and asked "Where can we find Uberto?" Paola smiled and said "According to my girls, he'll be attending an unveiling tonight of Verrocchio's latest work. It will be held at the Santa Croce cloister." Marta placed her right hand on Paola's shoulder and said "Watch over our mother and sister while Ezio and I are away." Paola nodded and said "Of course, Marta. As if they were my own." Marta left and quietly headed toward where Uberto would be.

She headed down an ally when she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around and her Hidden Blade shot out and she was stopped when Ezio grabbed her wrist so the blade was an inch from his neck. Marta retracted her Hidden Blade and said "You should be more careful, fratello." Ezio chuckled nervously and said "Of course." He tossed her a sack and said "Here. It's the best they had at the moment." Marta went behind some crates and Ezio looked up at the sky as he waited. Marta came out a moment later and adjusted her Chest Guard as she said "It's a little tight." Ezio smirked and said "It wasn't exactly made for a woman in mind." Marta shot a glare at him and said "Shut up. Follow me." She climbed up a building and Ezio followed.

They stopped on a rooftop overlooking the Santa Croce and scanned the area. Ezio tapped her should and pointed as he said "There." Marta looked down and gritted her teeth as she saw who Uberto was with. Ezio recognized the man as well and said "Merda! He's with Lorenzo de' Medici." Marta sighed and said "Alright. Let's just blend into a group and get inside." They executed a Leap of Faith into a cart of hay and quickly climbed out to get into a group of monks. They slowly walked with their heads down and went into the unveiling. They crept up behind Uberto and spun him around as their Hidden Blades shot out then stabbed him multiple times. They lied him down on the ground as the scenery disappeared and was replaced with a white space.

Uberto looked up at them and said "You would've done the same. To save the ones you love." They glared at him and angrily said "Yes. We would. And we have." Ulberto's body went limp and the scenery returned after a bright flash of light. Ezio and Marta stood up and proclaimed "The Auditore are not dead. We're still here! Us! Ezio and Marta Auditore!" They hastily climbed the wall and got away from the Santa Croce. They headed back to Paola's once they had lost the guards and hid in an ally to rest for a moment. Marta took some food out of her robes and pant. She broke some bread and handed half to Ezio. They ate and Marta looked up at the sky.

After they finished, they walked back to Paola's and knocked. Ezio opened the door and they both flipped their hoods down. They and Paola walked up to each other and hugged each other. Ezio looked away and said "I think it's best we leave Firenze." Paola appeared concerned and asked "Where will you go?" Marta thought of something and said "Our uncle Mario owns a villa near Monteriggioni." Paola poked Ezio and said "You both are still wanted criminals." Ezio groaned and asked "What would you have us do then?" Paola turned away and said "I've seen posters all over the district. Tearing them down will help the city forget your face." She turned back to them and said "No doubt the heralds also incite the public. Bribe them and they'll speak of other things." Marta felt her Hidden Blade throb and looked down at it.

**(Outside the Animi)**

Harribel sat back in her chair and said "Their making such progress in only three hours." She pulled out a Hirashin kunai and said "Soon, brother. Soon."

**(Back inside the Animi)**

**(Toscana, 1476)**

The remaining members of the Auditore family walked toward Mario's villa when they stopped in their tracks. Vieri and a couple soldiers stood in their way and Vieri said "Buon giorno, Ezio!" Ezio and Marta moved their mother and sister behind them as Ezio asked "What do you want, Vieri?" Marta turned around and put her mother and sister behind her to keep them away from the soldiers that flanked them. The soldiers drew their swords and Marta swiftly killed them while Ezio took care of the one that rushed them in front.

She turned around quickly as Vieri said "I grow tired of this game. Finish them. And do not spare the women." The soldiers on either side of him drew their swords and ran at them. They then suddenly fell to the ground and Ezio and Marta noticed arrows sticking out of their backs. Vieri looked around in fear and demanded "What sorcery is this?!" They all then heard someone laugh then say "Not sorcery, boy. Skill!" Vieri drew his sword and shouted "Show yourself!" An arrow knocked Vieri's sword out of his hand and a nobleman and several thieves ran in front of Vieri. The nobleman tossed Ezio and Marta each a sword and said "Here, use this." They faced fleeing Vieri, who shouted "Kill them! Kill them all!" Ezio and Marta quickly ran around while staying close to their family and killed the soldiers with the nobleman and the thieves helping.

After a minute, the bodies of the soldiers were on the ground and all was quiet. Ezio and Marta held their swords up to the nobleman, who turned them away and said "You and your sister keep the swords, Ezio." Marta held up hers and asked "How do you know Ezio's name?" The nobleman held his arms open and asked "Don't you recognize me? It's a-me. Mario!" The two Assassins looked at him in surprise and asked "Uncle Mario?" Mario hugged them and said "It's been too long, bambini! Far too long!" Mario let go of them and they looked at their uncle as he said "I heard what happened in Firenze… Terrible. Come." He started walking toward the villa and said "Let's get you all away from here." He led them all to Monteriggioni and Marta felt her stomach lurch.

She managed to keep her stomach contents down but began to feel a lot of worry. Ezio noticed her clutching her waist as Mario said "Come on, keep pace! We're almost there. I think you will find much to like in Monteriggioni." Marta noticed Ezio looking at her and moved her hand away from her waist as she said "I thought Monteriggioni was an enemy of Firenze…" Mario scoffed and said "For now. Next year, it will be its friend. The year after, its enemy again. And on and on. I cannot keep track. So I have stopped trying." Mario led them up a couple sets of stairs and they all found themselves in front of the Villa Auditore.

Ezio nodded and said "It's most impressive, uncle." Marta felt her stomach lurch again and barely managed to prevent herself from vomiting. Once Mario, Claudia, and their mother went inside, Ezio took Marta around the corner and asked "What is wrong, sorella?" Marta was about to speak when she ducked behind a bush and vomited. Ezio sighed and said "You're going inside and resting." Marta managed to look up at Ezio and said "No. I want to…" She ducked behind the bush again and threw up again. Once she'd stopped, she staggered out and said "Perhaps I'll lay down for a bit." Ezio helped her to the door and up the stairs. He then took her to his room and let her lie down.

He quietly let her sleep and went downstairs. Claudia came up to him and asked "Has something happened to her?" Ezio shrugged and said "She's probably just come down with the flu. Be a dear and get her whatever she needs." Claudia nodded and went upstairs. Ezio then went down into Monteriggioni and headed to the blacksmith. He bought some more armor and weapons for him and Marta then headed back to the villa while picking up some medicine for Marta along the way. He handed the medicine off to a servant and had them talk it up to Marta while he headed for Mario's study. He walked up to Mario and said "Salute, uncle. I did as you asked." Mario turned to him and said "And quickly too. Ben fatto! Now let's teach you how to fight." Ezio shook his head and said "No. As I said, we're leaving. Now as soon as Marta is feeling better." Mario groaned and knew he'd said something that bothered his uncle.

Mario sighed and said "Ezio! You and Marta barely held your own against Vieri. You two won't survive a week on the road. If you want to leave – so be it. But at least do so armed with the skills and knowledge necessary to defend yourself. If not for me, for your mother and sisters." Ezio finally gave in and said "Fine." Mario beamed and said "Ottimo!"

**(Two Years Later, 1478)**

Mario panted after a long training session with Ezio and Marta then said "Well done, bambini! You've really come into your own." Marta bowed and Ezio placed his hand on Mario's left shoulder and said "Thank you, uncle, for all you've given us." Mario nodded and exclaimed "You are family! Such is my duty and desire!" Marta smiled and said "We're glad you had us stay." Mario got excited and said "Good! You've reconsidered leaving!" Ezio removed his hand and he and Marta looked at each other. They turned away from Mario and Marta said "We sail for Spain in three days…" Mario was shocked and said "But bambini. I have given the skills so you two might be better prepared to strike against our enemies." Ezio frowned at Mario and said "And if they find us, we will." Mario got angry and Marta's arm with Vespa twitched.

He poked Ezio and asked "You want to leave? To throw away everything your father fought and died for? To deny your heritage? Fine!" He walked back to the villa and angrily said "Come vuoi. Arrivederci e buona fortuna." Marta groaned and asked "How can he be so upset?" The mercenary to their right asked "How can he not be?" The brother and sister looked at him as he said "Vieri's been harassing us ever since you arrived. To be expected, I suppose. Given his heritage…" Ezio and Marta ran up the steps to the Villa and walked inside.

Three young children of about two years of age each walked up to Marta and hugged her. Marta knelt down and said "You three better not be getting into trouble." The three kids giggled and just continued hugging her. Marta looked up at Ezio and said "Go on and find Mario. Apparently, these three won't leave me alone." Ezio knelt down and hugged all three of the kids and said "You be good for your mother." He stood up and headed into Mario's study.

When he found he wasn't there, he went up to the mercenary that was in front of the desk and asked "Where is everyone?" The mercenary looked at him and said "They ride for San Gimignano to slay that snake, Vieri." Ezio nodded and quickly ran out of the room. He ran out of the villa, through the streets of Monteriggioni, and out of the city. He jumped on a horse and rode off to San Gimignano.

**(San Gimignano)**

He pushed the horse through the field around San Gimignano and toward a small group of houses outside the city. He saw Mario and a small army of mercenaries and jumped off the horse. He went up to Mario, who turned to him and asked "Ezio? What are you doing here?" Ezio frowned and said "Taking responsibility. Vieri troubles you because of Marta and I." Mario waved him off and said "Vieri troubles us because he's a Templar and we are Assassins." Ezio shook his head and said "Either way, I wish to help." Mario seemed overjoyed as he said "Va bene. Then listen close: First we must find a way into the city. Though it seems Vieri expects us." Ezio nodded and Mario said "He has sealed the gates and sent his men to guard them." Ezio looked up at San Gimignano and glared at it.

**(That Night)**

Ezio, Mario, and the mercenaries headed to the south gate and soon got to it. Before Mario could say anything, Ezio ran up some crates and barrels against the wall jumped over it. Ezio aimed at an archer on the roof across from him as Mario and the mercenaries attacked the south gate and threw a knife at the archer. The archer collapsed and Ezio took care of the other two quickly before he ran to the device that opened the gate. He then ran out of the city and quickly helped Mario and the mercenaries. They all stormed the city and stopped only a couple yards in. Mario looked at Ezio and pointed at some guards at the top of some stairs that led further into the city as he said "I want you to distract those guards, and keep them from raising the alarm. Hopefully it will buy me enough time to find and silence Vieri." Ezio nodded and started walking.

Mario grabbed his shoulder and said "Wait, nipote." Ezio looked back at Mario as he said "Take a few of my men with you… just to be safe. Come join me once they're dealt with." Ezio nodded and led four mercenaries toward the guards. He quietly gave them a signal to attack and they all ran at them. Ezio stabbed a guard through the jugular vein and blood splattered to the floor. Ezio pulled his sword out and scalped another. He cut the stomach of one open and bloody guts spilled out onto the ground. He kicked a fourth in the shin and the guard fell to his knees, only for Ezio to decapitate him. After that, Ezio and his men went deeper into the city until they came across an injured mercenary sitting against a well.

Ezio went up to the mercenary but before he could ask, the mercenary said "Ezio! Your uncle is under attack and needs help! Go to him!" Ezio nodded and led his men up some stairs only to find Mario and the rest of the mercenaries fighting a large number of guards. Ezio quickly jumped into action with his men and began killing the guards. After a minute, Ezio heard Mario shout "Ah, nipote! There you are! It seems my plan has hit something of a snag… Vieri's men ambushed us, and now we've got our hands full. My brothers and I will deal with these guards – I want you to go on ahead and root out that snake!" Ezio slashed the throat of one last guard open, causing blood to splatter against his armor then climbed up some buildings to the northwest and ran toward the East gate.

He stopped on a roof overlooking the East gate and saw Vieri enter the city with his father, grandfather, and someone wearing black robes. When the man in black spoke, Ezio recognized a Spanish accent as he said something about Vieri staying to command the mercenari, Francesco about organizing soldiers, and Jacopo to calm the citizens. He gritted his teeth at the mention of his father and watched as the man, Francesco, and Jacopo leave. He then watched as Vieri headed up to a watch tower as the rest of the guards were attacked by Mario and his men. Ezio ran up the wall and pulled himself over. He then climbed the watch tower Vieri was on top of and maneuvered around so he was behind Vieri and his bodyguards. He pulled himself over and threw two knives into the backs of Vieri's bodyguards. He then jumped onto Vieri as he turned around just as Ezio landed on him and stabbed him through the chest with his Hidden Blade.

Everything slowed down and the buildings as well as the scenery defragmented to be replaced with the weird white space. Ezio held the barely alive Vieri up by his collar and demanded "What are you and your allies planning? Is this what my father discovered? Is this why he was killed?" Vieri gave a very cocky smile and asked "I sorry, were you hoping for a confession?" Everything flashed brightly and Ezio was back on top of the watch tower. Ezio violently shook Vieri's corpse and shouted "Pezzo di merda! Vorri solo che avessi sofferto di più! Hai avuto la fine che meritavi! Spero che bru-!" Mario came up behidn Ezio and shouted "Enough, Ezio! Show some respect!" Ezio threw Vieri's body to the ground and stood up.

He glared at Mario and asked "Respect? After all that's happened? Do you think he would've shown either of us such kindness?" Mario put his hand on Ezio's shoulder and said "You are not Vieri. Do not become him." He went up to Vieri's corpse and knelt down next to him. He closed Vieri's eyes and said "Che la morte ti dia la pace che cercavi. Requiescat in Pace." He stood up and held letter to Ezio as he said "Take this. Read it with Marta when you have the time." Ezio took the letter and Mario said "Our work here is finish. Let us return to the villa." Mario went back down into the city and headed back to the villa while Ezio stood there and looked down at the letter.

**(About an Hour Later)**

Ezio walked into the villa after wondering around Monteriggioni and collecting several codex pages and found Marta coming down the stairs. Ezio looked up at her and asked "How are they?" Marta sighed and said "I just got them asleep." Ezio nodded and Marta walked with him toward Mario's study. They walked inside and found Mario standing in front of his bookcase. Mario turned to them and said "Ezio. Marta. I think it's time I show you both something." He pulled a book back and and the bookcase moved. It slid back then into the wall to reveal a hidden door with a staircase inside.

They both walked downstairs with Mario as Marta thought _"I really get the feeling that something important is down here."_ They soon came to a large room with giant statues of different people and two behind a large gate. Mario stepped to their left and said "This is the Sanctuary. It was built by my great-grandfather to honor the memories of the Assassin Order and protect its secrets." They followed Mario down the stairs to the floor of the Sanctuary as he said "Look around. These are the Assassins who guarded the freedom of humanity when it was most threatened." He gestured to the statue behind the gate and said "And this is the armor of Altaïr and Senna. Little is known about their lives, but their armor is light and very strong. I give them to you, but I don't know how to retrieve it. My great-grandfather told me it would remain locked until the protectors were made whole." Marta stared at the armor and felt Vespa pulse.

Mario then said "I heard rumors of crypts located throughout Italia, hidden tombs filled with treasure where these six were moved centuries ago." He turned to Marta and Ezio and said "Maybe they have something to do with it. In my younger days, I sought the six myself… with no success. Perhaps you two will have better luck." He went back upstairs and left Ezio and Marta to look around.

* * *

**I'm debating on whether or not to have an arc where Naruto and the Assassins are at sea in order to get ready for Black Flag. So, I'll leave it up to you guys. The poll is up on my profile so vote if you want to see it.**


	7. A Lost Assassin

**A Lost Assassin**

**I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or Assassin's Creed.**

* * *

Everyone inside the Curry of Life shop had their faces red and were sweating like they were in a desert for days when someone walked inside. They all looked at her and were a little surprised by the clothing she was wearing. She was wearing strange white robes that seemed unusual.

The upper body featured a hood with the center shaped to resemble an eagle's beak, which was connected to the robes, with the torso bearing an open collar. The lower part of the robes were doubly layered, with the back of the robes trailing down to be longer than the front. Around the waist was a long red sash with pouches attached to a belt. The belt also held together an ornate insignia, with scabbards holding throwing knives flanking it. The robes featured a leather spaulder where a cape was attached, draped over and around her left arm and shoulder.

The woman sat at the counter and said "I'll have what they're having." Sanshou and the others looked at her like she was crazy but Sanshou got him some curry of life anyway. She sat the curry in front of her and everyone watched her. She pulled out a thing of bread and sat it next to the plate of curry. She took his spoon and said something in a language none of them understood. She then took some curry into her spoon and raised it up to his mouth. She ate the curry then took the bread and broke off a piece. She ate the bread and then drank some water. She was silent for a moment before she said "It's good." Everyone at the table, but Lee, fell back and were really confused.

Lee looked at Sanshou and said "By the way, I don't see Karashi." Sanshou's mood suddenly turned and she said "Karashi, after seeing you training so hard, became a happy and energetic boy. But then he became too energetic and left the village." The girl sitting at the counter was about to tune the conversation out when Sanshou said "He said "I will become a man! I will enter the Kurosuke clan"!" She dropped her spoon and everyone looked at her. She stood up and put several large bills on the table. She then walked out of the shop and headed toward the mine.

**(An Hour Later)**

The girl walked toward a compound near the mine when she stopped in her tracks. Several people wearing dark brown cloaks appeared around her and she lowered her head. A low whistle echoed in the area and all the people around her fell to the ground. She began walking again and soon stood in front of the compound. A mist gathered around her and she kept her head lowered. The doors of the compound opened and a voice said "Well, it's an honor to see you out here, sister." The woman kept her head down and said "Raiga Kurosuke, you are charged with betraying the order and violating the Creed." Raiga flipped his hood off his head and said "You're such an idiot." The girl raised her head a little and Raiga said "This was a Templar mine before I came along." The girl frowned under her hood and asked "Templar?" Raiga groaned and asked "How long have you been an Assassin anyway?" The girl continued to frown and said "About two months." Raiga sighed and sheathed his swords.

He and the girl circled each other and said "I only killed the Templars I knew about with my blades. I never laid a hand on the innocent." The girl growled and said "You buried innocents alive!" Raiga frowned and said "They were Templar sleeper agents. They hadn't received the order to kill yet and I tried to find a way to undo the Genjutsu on them but couldn't so I buried them alive." The girl then said "You exposed yourself to the people here." Raiga groaned again and said "I had no way of not exposing myself. They were beginning to slaughter the civilians." The girl pulled out her sword and said "You compromised the Brotherhood!" Raiga closed his eyes and said "It was the only way I could save this village." The girl ran at him and Raiga instantly blocked it with his Kiba.

They glared into each other's eyes and gritted their teeth. They jumped away from each other and both turned into blurs that slammed into each other then jumped away. The girl used Sonído to vanish and appeared behind Raiga with her sword over her shoulder. Raiga instantly turned around and the girl looked at him in shock. Raiga smirked as his other Kiba cackled with electricity and he ran it through the shocked girl. She vanished with a low boom and the mist vanished.

* * *

The girl appeared on the side of the road, clutching her bleeding hip and fell to the ground. She panted as her vision started getting blurry and she began to shut her eyes. She opened a small Garganta next to her mouth and weakly said "Help." She then passed out and the Garganta closed.

**(That Night)**

Sanshou was making some more curry for the men that had stayed behind after Neji, Lee, and Tenten ran after another of their clients when she heard someone come in she turned around with a smile on her face and said "Welcome to…" She then froze in shock at the scene and saw the girl from before bleeding in the arms of a younger boy in an azure version of her robes. Sanshou quickly got a blanket and laid it out. The boy placed the girl on top of the blanket and looked at Sanshou and said "Make sure she lives or I'll paint the walls with your blood." He then vanished with a low boom and Sanshou got to work stopping the bleeding and yelled at the other clients to come help.

**(The Next Day)**

Neji, Tenten, and Lee watched as an old man came out of the man with some rock in slings on a stick when he collapsed. Several members of the Kurosuke Family gathered around him and were degrading him. Lee stood up and said "I'm going." He was about to spring into action when a boy wearing azure robes with a hood over his head landed on of the men's backs and stabbed him through the spine with a sword that had one side serrated. The guards looked at him in shock before he suddenly decapitated another then scalped a third. Team Gai watched in awe and Tenten said "Amazing." Lee vanished and Tenten and Neji went down below.

The boy cut the last man in half then looked down at the old man. The old man coward away from the boy and the boy said "Scram." The old man ran for his life and Lee appeared behind the boy. He reached out to the boy and said "Thanks." He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder only to get flipped hard on his back. The boy looked down at Lee and said "Don't you ever lay a hand on me, human." He stomped on Lee's foot and Lee yelled in pain. The boy vanished with a low boom and Tenten and Neji finally ran up to Lee, who was clutching his foot and Tenten checked it. She barely touched it when Lee yelled in pain. Neji looked around with his Byakugan and thought _"That boy… I know I've seen him before."_

**(A Couple Minutes Later)**

Raiga looked down at the "funeral" for Rokusuke and was about to give a speech as he cried when he stopped and frowned. Raiga drew his Kiba and asked "Am I really that in trouble with the order?" The boy glared at Raiga and said "You not only violated the Creed but attacked another member of the Brotherhood." Raiga sighed and said "I told her already that I only violated the Creed to save this village." The boy placed the tip of his sword at Raiga's back and said "I could easily kill her." Raiga froze and gritted his teeth.

The boy glared at Raiga and said "Don't move a muscle or she's dead." Raiga growled and said "You're going to pay for this." The boy growled back at Raiga and said "You're going to pay for injuring my sister." Raiga smirked and said "If those Leaf Ninja face me, they'll likely have the Brotherhood marked as villains." The boy gritted his teeth and removed his sword then vanished in a low boom. Raiga turned away and vanished.

* * *

Team Gai jumped onto the cliff overlooking the graveyard when a very thick mist rolled over the rocky field. Neji was about to activate his Byakugan when the sound of an ocarina echoed throughout the valley. They looked around and Tenten said "It sounds so sad." Neji activated his Byakugan and looked around to find the boy from earlier playing a tenor ocarina. Neji got into a fighting stance and said "Careful. That boy from before is right in front of us." The boy stopped playing and stood up. He suddenly appeared in front of Neji and placed his hand over his face. "Shinra Tensei." He pushed Neji into the ground and Neji was about two inches deep.

He stopped Lee's kick with his leg and spun around. The boy nailed Lee in the side of the head and sent him flying. He then vanished with a low boom and dodged the shuriken Tenten threw at him. Tenten quickly took a sword out of a scroll and blocked the boy's sword. Tenten struggled against the force of the attack thought _"Damn. It feels like an ocean's falling on me."_ The boy frowned under his mask and said "Go home. Raiga Kurosuke is mine." Tenten smirked and shouted "Now!" Neji and Lee appeared over the boy and headed toward him. A sphere of blue light appeared behind the boy's head and his sword turned into a black katana. Everyone looked in shock as the boy muttered "Getsuga Tenshō." There was a giant explosion and a beam of blue light shot into the sky.

Team Gai landed all around the cloud of smoke with Tenten suffering first degree burns to her body and Lee looked at her then asked "You alright?" Tenten nodded and said "Yeah. It's just a little burn." Neji frowned at the cloud of smoke as it dissipated and asked "Why don't you show your face, Naruto?" The smoke cleared and revealed Naruto was in his Resurrección. Naruto barely opened his eyes as he said "I told you before. Just leave Raiga Kurosuke to me." His pistols vanished as a pack of glowing wolves appeared around him and he said "I really don't want to kill you three." A huge bolt of lightning stuck where they were standing and all managed to dodge it by diving into the same bush.

Naruto frowned and said "This is why I told you three to leave Raiga to me. He's one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and a Master Assassin." Neji frowned and said "But I didn't see him anywhere." Naruto rolled his eyes and said "Of course not. He's got a special jutsu that can hide him from your eyes." Neji activated his Byakugan and Naruto thought _"I hate working with humans."_ He then noticed that Neji, Tenten, and Lee were gone and fighting rocks.

Neji looked in shock at the tree he just realized was a tree and asked "Why?" Naruto appeared next to him and said "The jutsu also makes it so you can't tell what's a person and what's not." He then felt the air heat up and shouted "Look out!" All of them were suddenly electrocuted and thrown toward each other.

**(?)**

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a place with a red ground and a black sky. He looked around and asked "Where are I?"

_Call me._

Naruto looked around for the source of the voice when a rainbow colored light appeared in front of him.

_Call out my name._

The light grew brighter and Naruto shielded his eyes.

**(Back in the Real World)**

Naruto opened his eyes and found Lee, who was fighting Raiga in his sleep, blocking Raiga's Kiba with his hands and feet. He then panted as a sharp pain hit his Curse Mark but ignored it as Lee kicked the bundle on Raiga's back off and sent it flying. A voice from the bundle then shouted "Raiga!" Raiga, in response, then shouted "Ranmaru!" The bundle landed in front of the now standing Neji and Tenten, who ran up next to him and looked at the bundle. Naruto saw Raiga was about to strike Lee with his Kiba and flew at Raiga to kick him away with a Bala-enhanced kick.

Raiga managed to land on his feet and stop himself with his Kiba as Naruto landed in front of Lee. Raiga glared at Naruto and said "You brat." Naruto put his hands in his pockets and said "Answer me this. Do you know Zabuza and Kisame?" Raiga gritted his teeth and said "I hate them. Who wants to remember them?" He ran at Naruto and shouted "I also hate you!" Naruto got ready to defend when a familiar voice said "Inore, Santa Tressa." Naruto went wide eyed as a large tunnel of wind appeared between him and Raiga, causing him to stop in his tracks.

The wind blew away the mist and then died to reveal Tayuya in her Resurrección. Neji gasped and said "That girl…" Tenten looked at Neji and asked "You know her?" Naruto glared at Tayuya and said "You're supposed to be resting." Tayuya panted and said "I'm the older sister. I'm supposed to protect you." Naruto sighed and said "Fine." Tayuya smirked at Raiga and said "I'm going to pay you back for what you did yesterday." Raiga scoffed and said "You can try."

**(Three Minutes Later)**

Raiga looked down at the land slide he caused with his Kiba and said "That takes care of her." Naruto appeared in the air above Raiga and shouted "Requiescat in pace!" A voice from the bundle in front of Neji then shouted "Stop it!" Raiga looked up behind him to find Naruto with a Rasengan in his hand and then landed in front of him. Naruto plunged it into Raiga's chest and Raiga's clothing was torn apart. He was then thrown from the top of the cliff and flew over the heads of the others then fell into a chasm. Naruto then used Sonído to get to the relatively unscathed Tayuya and checked her hip. She flinched and Naruto said "We're not going anywhere until that's healed." Tayuya grumbled and they all went over to the bundle that was on Raiga's back.

Naruto opened it and Team Gai gasped at the sight of a small girl that was just about four years younger than them inside. Naruto knelt down and asked "You're Ranmaru?" Ranmaru looked at Naruto and said "Yes. Please kill me." Everyone but Naruto looked at her in shock and Naruto sighed. He held up his ocarina and played Oración. Ranmaru went wide eyed and said "But that's…" Naruto stopped playing and looked down at Ranmaru then said "I'm not going to hurt you. Raiga broke the Creed and had to be dealt with." Naruto then pulled out half an ANBU mask and said "I once knew someone who was just like you. He was so devoted to his master that he even gave his life to save him. But his master avenged him and soon joined him." He put the mask away and said "You have so much ahead of you. I know someone that can heal your legs." Ranmaru went wide eyed and everyone looked at Naruto.

Tayuya looked at Naruto and said "But Naruto…" Naruto stood up and said "Suiren is the one person that I know that can give her legs back to her." He looked down at Ranmaru and said "She deserves to see the world on her own." Naruto put Ranmaru on his back and stood up. He looked back at the small girl and said "Don't worry. I promise I won't let you get hurt." Ranmaru looked away and remained silent. Naruto looked at Tayuya and asked "Are we in any trouble on the way down?" Tayuya knelt down and placed her hand on the ground. She frowned and said "We've got an ambush just before we get to the village." Naruto frowned and said "Caza de Los Lobos." About ten wolves appeared around Naruto and ran off into the mountains.

**(Two Minutes Later)**

Karashi saw Naruto, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Tayuya, and Ranmaru coming toward them and he was about to give the signal when several large explosions went off on the cliff above the Genin and Espada. Everyone in the village looked on in shock and Karashi thought _"Impossible. There's no way they could've killed them like that."_ Ranmaru looked at Naruto and thought _"Amazing. He's as strong as Raiga."_ Naruto flinched a little and Tayuya was immediately by his side. Team Gai looked at them and Tenten asked "Are you alright, Naruto?" Naruto pushed his elder sister away and continued walking. Ranmaru's eyes began to glow red and she noticed that park of the chakra in Naruto's neck was purple and there wasn't as much as there was supposed to be.

By the time they got to the village, Naruto and Tayuya had headed off to the curry shop with Ranmaru after telling Team Gai they'd meet them there and were finally out of earshot. Tayuya looked at Naruto and said "Tell me why you don't have as much chakra or Reishi as usual." Naruto remained silent and Tayuya said "Stop ignoring me, Naruto. Remember, I have Sharingan and can tell how much you have." Naruto again ignored her and Ranmaru's stomach growled. She blushed and Naruto laughed. He looked back at her and said "We're almost there."

**(That Night)**

Naruto grunted in his room as his neck began to burn and he broke out in a cold sweat. He began shaking as he found he couldn't breathe and felt a sharp pain shoot through his left arm and right leg. The door flew open and Tayuya ran up to him. She knelt down next to him and asked "What's wrong?" Naruto kept shaking and a Garganta opened next to Tayuya she looked into it and shouted "Get here now!" A moment later, Suiren stepped out of the Garganta and stuck a needle into Naruto's neck. Naruto froze for a minute and then relaxed. Suiren checked his pulse and then his temperature. She sighed in relief and said "He's out of the worst now." Tayuya relaxed and wiped the sweat off her brow.

Suiren frowned and said "This is the tenth time this has happened to one of his Blood Clones." Tayuya looked at Suiren and asked "He's a Blood Clone?" Suiren nodded and said "I'm not surprised by the burning and cold sweat since that's caused by the Curse Mark. But the being unable to breathe and pain in the left arm and right leg is just baffling me." She cut off some of the flesh on Naruto's right leg then his left arm with her Zanpakuto and there was no trace she ever cut him when she was done. She examined the samples closely and narrowed her eyes.

She gestured for Tayuya to follow her outside and they stood in the hall. Tayuya closed the door then turned to Suiren and asked "What's going on?" Suiren rested her forehead on the wall and said "His arm and leg are deteriorating at a slow pace." Tayuya looked worried and asked "What does that mean? Suiren sighed and said "It means that he'll eventually lose them. And since he's losing his chakra and Reiryoku are decreasing at a steady rate, he'll be unable to regrow them like he normally does." She opened a Garganta and turned her back to Tayuya.

She looked up and said "The real Naruto probably already knows about this. But he's not telling you because he doesn't want you to worry." Suiren stepped inside and said "Don't talk to him about this. It'll only make him feel worse." The Garganta closed behind her and Tayuya began to cry. She sucked up her tears enough and said "You three don't talk about it around him either. He has acute hearing." She walked into Naruto's room while Neji, Tenten, and Lee stuck their heads out from around the corner.

**(The Next Day)**

Naruto opened his eyes and found Tayuya sleeping in his chest. He looked up at the ceiling and thought _"If it hurts this bad, I just wonder how bad the boss feels."_ He activated his Pesquisa and froze. He quickly used Sonído to get out of bed and set Tayuya's head on a pillow. He covered her with a blanket then looked down at her and muttered "Che i vostri sogni vi porterà la felicità. Requiescat in pace." He opened a Garganta and walked through. Tayuya shiftted a little and fell deeper into her slumber.

* * *

Raiga closed in on a cornered Tenten, who was on the ground and had her back to a boulder, and prepared to finish her off when a voice shouted "Shining Wizard!" A white blur hit Raiga in the face and sent him flying back. Naruto landed in front of Tenten in his Resurreccion and said "Get Ranmaru out of here." Tenten just looked at Naruto in shock and he gave her a bloodthirsty look as he shouted "Go!" Tenten quickly grabbed Ranmaru and ran. Raiga went after them when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him.

Raiga and Naruto glared at each other and Naruto noticed Karashi was gone. He turned his attention back to Raiga and asked "When was the last time you were home?" Raiga frowned and said "None of your business." Naruto shook his head and said "I didn't mean the Land of Water. I meant Uzushinogakure no Sato." Raiga gritted his teeth and said "Beat me and I'll tell you." Naruto closed his eyes for a moment then opened them to reveal his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

* * *

Tayuya opened her eyes and yawned as she stretched. She sat up and rubbed her eyes as she thought _"What happened last night?"_ She looked down at the bed and froze at the lack of a boy named Naruto in it. She ran downstairs and saw Ranmaru and Tenten along with Sanshou and Karashi. Tenten looked up and asked "Where've you been?" Tayuya went up to her and grabbed the genin's shoulders as she asked "Where's Naruto?" Tenten blinked and said "Fighting Raiga." Tayuya shimmered then vanished with a low boom. She reappeared a second later and said "Stay here and don't come out no matter what." She then vanished again and left everyone confused.

Tayuya managed to catch up to Neji and Lee then grabbed them. They looked back at her and Neji shouted "What are you doing?" Tayuya used a burst of Sonido and go them about two miles away. She panted and said "Thank goodness. I made it." Neji stood up and dusted himself off and asked "Why did you stop us?" Tayuya looked up at him and said "You see, when it comes to our Brotherhood, Naruto takes it personally. He can't stand anybody who doesn't obey the Creed." She panted and stood up.

She looked at Neji and Lee and said "There are two types of fights. Whenever we are in battle, we must be one of the two. The fight for life or... the fight for pride!" She looked in the direction Naruto was in and said "Right now, Naruto is fight for pride. His family's pride. The pride of those Raiga killed. Most importanly, his own personal pride." She looked back at Neji and Lee and said "Dismiss this as stubborness and let him fight alone like this." She looked in the direction Naruto was in and thought _"Please be okay."_

* * *

Naruto panted with Raiga as they were starting to get tired out and Naruto thought _"I can't keep this going much longer."_ Naruto began glowing blue and thought _"Lilynette... lend me your power one more time."_ His Reiatsu spiked and Raiga went wide eyed as Naruto said "I can only use this for an instant. Feel lucky, Raiga. You're only the second person I used this on in battle." Naruto was completely covered by a giant pillar of blue light and Raiga suddenly felt like he had a giant weight on his back.

The light slowly dimmed and Raiga went wide eyed at the sight of Naruto's Segunda Etapa. Naruto frowned as he pointed his shotgun at Raiga then pulled the trigger. Ten Grand Rey Ceros shot at Raiga, who was still in shock, and caused a giant explosion. Naruto was then covered in a sphere of blue light that died a moment later and showed him back in his sealed form as he said "I told you it was only for an instant." The smoke cleared and revealed that Raiga was horribly burned and his Kiba were deep in the valley wall.

Naruto walked up to Raiga and crouched down in front of him. He looked down at Raiga's head and asked "What happened when you were in Uzushinogakure no Sato?" Raiga grunted and said "It changed." Naruto frowned and asked "Changed?" Raiga struggled to push himself up and said "It's inhabitted again but it's nothing like before." He fell back to the ground and said "It's controlled by Templars." Naruto stood up and began walking back to the curry shop as he said "Spero che troverete la pace nella prossima vita. Requiescat in pace." Raiga grunted as he finally got to his feet and ran at Naruto. A strange spear appeared in Naruto's right hand and he threw it at Raiga.

A bolt of lightning made contact with Raiga's right arm and restrained it. Naruto threw three more spears and they each restrained Raiga's legs and remaining arm. Raiga was then lifted into the air and Naruto made a single hand sign. He frowned under his hood and said "Shiso Kekkai." A circle of lightning went around the tips of the spears as Raiga struggled to get free. Naruto looked up at Raiga and said "I'm sealing you away so you can repent. You won't age and you won't need food or drink. Please remember what it truly means to be an Assassin." Raiga yelled as a black mist rolled up his legs and created a black box that went over him. Once he was completely encased, the lightning ceased and countless chains wrapped around it. The spears then skewered the box and it fell to the ground. Naruto turned away from the box and thought _"Requiescat in pace."_ He strode out of the valley while the wind blew against the black coffin.

* * *

Naruto entered the curry shop and found Ranmaru eating curry with Tayuya and Team Gai having some as well. Tayuya looked at Naruto and asked "Did you kill Raiga yet?" Ranmaru stopped eating looked at the ground. Naruto turned away and said "Shiso Kekkai." Tayuya fell off her seat and everyone looked at her. She stood up and asked "You sealed him? But the mission was to kill him!" Naruto shook his head and said "The mission was to make sure Ranmaru was safe. You ran out before I could explain the main objective." He opened a Garganta and said "Tayuya. This will be your sector. Watch it and train those who show promise." Naruto went inside and the Garganta closed behind him.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the start of an arc you fans of Lilynette in the last story will like.**

**Also, the poll is still open on my profile so please vote.**


	8. Reunion Arc: Darkness on the Horizon

**Darkness on the Horizon: Sickness of the Wolf**

**I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or Assassin's Creed.**

* * *

Ichigo gritted his teeth at the woman in white and asked "Who the hell are you?!" The woman just smiled then suddenly frowned and glared at something out of the corner of her eye. She jumped away just as a white blur landed on the ground and a cloud of dirt flew into the air. Ichigo shielded his eyes and asked "What the?" The dirt settled and the person wearing white pulled her fist out of the ground. She looked at the woman in white and held her right fist out. "Kōgeki, Dragra." A large ball of orange energy encased the girl and a gust of air spun around her.

The wind and light then died down and revealed a very familiar girl to Ichigo in a Resurrección. "Tatsuki?" Tatsuki smiled over at Ichigo and said "Chiao, Ichigo. Lasciare i combattimenti a me." Ichigo was absolutely clueless at the language Tatsuki was speaking as the woman in white went at her. Tatsuki held up her right arm and blocked it with the armor that went over her shoulders and down to her arms. Tatsuki smirked and said "Non sei niente in confront a me, puttana." The woman in white gritted her teeth and asked "What are you saying?" They jumped away and Tatsuki said "Come hai potuto attaccare il tuo padrone? Si suppone per aiutare e proteggere dai pericoli." She vanished with a low boom, making Ichigo and the woman go wide eyed.

Tatsuki appeared behind the woman with her fist raised the woman turned around just in time to for Tatsuki to punch her through the head. The woman shattered into ice instantly and Tatsuki froze when blood flew from her back. Tatsuki fell forward and Ichigo shouted "Tatsuki!" He ran toward the woman, who instantly vanished. She reappeared over Rukia and raised her sword. Ichigo turned back around and shouted "Rukia!" The woman frowned at Rukia and brought down her sword. The blade was blocked by a thin translucent barrier and everyone went wide eyed.

The woman's wrist was grabbed and they all saw a young boy wearing the exact same clothes Tatsuki was wearing before she went into Resurrección. The boy and the woman looked at each other and the boy said "You know better than to kill those who are expecting." The woman pulled her arm out of the boy's grip and a Senkaimon shaped like an old Japanese house door opened up behind her. She backed into it and it closed then vanished. The boy knelt down next to Rukia and stroked her cheek. Ichigo looked at the boy and asked "Naruto?" The boy flipped his hood off his head and revealed that he was in fact Naruto.

Naruto went over to Tatsuki and snapped his fingers. Tatsuki's wound began stitching itself up and soon there was no sign of it. Tatsuki groaned and Naruto helped her up. Tatsuki guessed who it was and said "Mi dispiace, signore. Non ero pronto." Naruto smirked and said "Va tutto bene." Tatsuki looked at Ichigo and asked "Come sta facendo Rukia?" Ichigo looked at Naruto and asked "What is she saying?" Naruto looked at Tatsuki and said "Stai parlando Italiano." Tatsuki held her free arm to her throat and moved her fingers around on her neck. She panted and said "Sorry, Ichigo. I forgot to go back to Japanese." Naruto went up to Rukia and said "I'm here, Rukia." Rukia opened her eyes and muttered "Naruto." Naruto nodded and Rukia fell unconscious.

Ichigo ran up to Rukia and shouted "Rukia!" Tatsuki hit Ichigo over the head and said "Quiet you idiot!" Ichigo turned around and was about to yell when he noticed Tatsuki was out of her Resurrección. Naruto picked Rukia up bridal style and said "We need to talk to Urahara. I'll call Fū and have her meet us there." He vanished with a burst of Sonído and Tatsuki soon followed, leaving Ichigo in a state of utter bewilderment.

**(Ten Minutes Later)**

Naruto stood outside of Rukia's room with Fū and said "You were supposed to watch her and not let her fight until her training was complete." Fū looked away and said "I know. I was reckless and not paying attention to her." Rinrin came out and said "Rukia's awake." Naruto went inside and saw Rukia with her eyes barely open and Orihime sitting right next to her.

Rukia noticed Naruto and said "Go home." Naruto leaned against the wall and said "You know I can't do that, honey." Orihime looked at Naruto and asked "Something going on between you two?" Rukia blushed and said "It's nothing, Orihime." Everyone but Tatsuki came inside and sat around Rukia while Fū joined Naruto against the wall.

Naruto remained leaning against the wall and everyone took their seats. Kon cried on top of Rukia and said "I've been worried sick about you, Rukia!" Rukia looked at Kon and said "Don't worry. I'm fine." Fū picked Kon off of Rukia and said "She needs air. Get off." She threw him at Naruto, who backhanded him into a wall to his right. Tatsuki stuck her head in and asked "You want me to get something for you to eat, Rukia?" Before Rukia spoke, Naruto said "Avrà gelato condita con senape e sottaceti." Everyone looked at him like he was insane and Naruto noticed the looks they were giving him.

He frowned and asked "What? Is it wrong to say what a girl whose pregnant wants?" Rukia palmed her head as everyone turned to Rukia and shouted "You're pregnant?" Orihime jumped for joy and exclaimed "Yay! Rukia's gonna have a baby!" Rukia glared at Naruto and said "I was going to tell them eventually." Naruto nodded and said "Oh yes. Silent and with no words." Rukia looked back at the ceiling and said "I'll have whatever he said." Tatsuki looked at Naruto then ducked out of the room.

Ichigo looked at Rukia and asked "So, whose is it?" Naruto decided to have some fun and said "You." Everyone looked at Naruto again as he said "It's yours." Ichigo turned red and shouted "What?" Naruto fell to the ground and clutched his sides as he laughed hard. Rukia turned an even darker shade of red and shouted "Shut up you idiot!" She flinched and Naruto pushed Ichigo away so he could be by her side. He held her hand and said "Remember. Deep, calming breaths." Rukia took deep breaths and Naruto helped her sit up.

Uryu coughed and asked "To get back on subject, what happened in the Soul Society?" Naruto frowned and said "The other day, a man named Muramasa suddenly appeared and declared a Zanpakuto Rebellion." They all looked at him and Rukia asked "How do you know all this?" Naruto sighed as he looked off to the side and said "A member of my Brotherhood is a Soul Reaper and they informed me just before I got here." He looked back at the ground and said "As a result of that rebellion, I quickly arrived and managed to stop Sode no Shirayuki from killing Rukia." He suddenly froze and began to cough violently.

He hunched over as Orihime went up to him and placed her hand on his left shoulder as she asked "Are you alright?" Naruto smacked her across the face and quickly ran out of the room. He headed down into the training area of Urahara's Shop and hid in the Shattered Shaft. He panted and said "I don't know how much longer I can hide this." He heard someone land in front of him and a feminine voice ask "Hide what?" Naruto closed his eyes and asked "What do you want, Yoruichi?" The former Captain crouched down in front of Naruto and said "I want to know what's wrong." Naruto ignored her and coughed violently again.

He shakily reached into his pocket and took out a bottle of pills. He opened it and threw one in his mouth. He swallowed and took deep breaths. Yoruichi helped him up and said "We need Kisuke to check on you." Naruto pushed her away and said "I don't need Kisuke's help." He opened a Garganta and said "There is only one man who can cure me." He stepped through and Yoruichi frowned. She narrowed her eyes and thought _"Only one man? Who could he…"_ Yoruichi went wide eyed and said "He can't seriously be thinking about seeing him!" She quickly ran upstairs and threw the door open to Rukia's room.

Kisuke looked at Yoruichi and asked "What's the rush, Yoruichi?" The former captain tried to catch her breath and said "Naruto's going to free Aizen." Everyone went wide eyed and Tatsuki looked at the only other Assassin in the room. Tatsuki noticed something off with Fū and asked "You knew about this, didn't you?" They all looked at Fū, who said "You see, ever since Naruto used the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō, he's been getting sicker and sicker by the day." Chad spoke up and asked "Sick?" Fū closed her eyes and said "His left arm and right leg have slowly been degenerating at a very slow pace but fast enough that it's causing problems." Kisuke hung his head and said "He's dying." They all looked at him and Fū nodded.

She opened her eyes and said "In our world, we have a second circulatory system that regulates a combination of Reishi and physical energy called Chakra. Our lives depend on Chakra. With Naruto losing his Reiatsu, he also loses his Chakra." Uryu narrowed his eyes and asked "What would happen if he runs out?" Fū walked through a Garganta and said "You already know." It closed behind her and everyone looked at the ground.

**(Soul Society)**

Naruto stepped out of the Garganta and looked out at the scars of the battle with the Zanpakuto. He lowered his hooded head and said "Requiescat in pace." He frowned under his hood and said "So, you're Muramasa, the Zanpakuto of the renegade known as Koga Kuchiki." Muramasa removed his hands from his pockets and asked "Who are you? You are not a Soul Reaper nor a Hollow but your Reiatsu is like that of an Arrancar." Naruto faced Muramasa and said "Primera Espada, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto reached inside his robes when he suddenly began coughing violently. He noticed Muramasa holding his hand out to him then his world spun and all he saw was black.

* * *

**Not much action in this chapter but there will be a bit in the next.**

**For those of you wondering what's so special about this arc, here's a hint. "Zangetsu"**

**PLEASE REVIEW (AND VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE) (I'm on my knees and crying as I beg you all to do this)**


	9. Reunion Arc: An Unthinkable Enemy

**An Unthinkable Enemy**

**I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or Assassin's Creed.**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself sitting in a chair with a desk in front of him. He groaned as he shielded his eyes from the light and asked "Where am I?" A familiar voice behind him said "You're in my office." Naruto lowered his arm and asked "Why did you bring me here?" Soi Fon stepped out from behind the chair and said "You were unconscious and having one of your "episodes". Plus, you're forbidden from entering the Soul Society so this was the only place I could bring you and give you your medicine." Naruto took the pills out of his robe and threw them out the window.

He looked at Soi Fon and asked "Where do you keep that medicine?" Soi Fon blinked and said "My desk but that's not the…" Naruto pulled open the drawers of his sister's desk and pulled out a case of the medicine that was already in syringes and inside a glass case. He put it in his robes and got up. Soi Fon held him down and said "I can't let you wonder around. You're not supposed to be here." Naruto shoved her aside and said "The person who can cure me is here." Soi Fon folded her arms and asked "Who?" Naruto headed to the door and said "The man that caused me to lose my powers." Soi Fon froze for an instant and then grabbed Naruto's arm.

He kicked her away and she flew into a wall. Naruto frowned at her and said "Nothing will stop me. Not even you, sister." He kicked the doors open and vanished with a low boom. Omaeda ran into the run and up Soi Fon as he exclaimed "Captain, what happened?" Soi Fon glared up at him and shouted "Stop him! He's going to free Aizen! Get everyone to the Squad 1 Barracks now! I don't care if they're fighting their Zanpakuto! We can't let him get to Aizen!" Omaeda quickly vanished and Soi Fon dashed out of her office. She clutched her stomach and thought _"Please let me get there in time!"_

**(Squad 1 Barracks)**

Naruto walked up the steps to the Squad 1 Barracks and sighed as he faced an army of Soul Reapers and Stealth Force members blocking his way. Naruto sighed and said "I'm surprised that she managed to gather all of you so quickly." Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake, Captain Unohana, and Captain Komamura appeared in front of the army when Soi Fon appeared behind Naruto with Yoruichi.

Naruto lowered his head and said "Stand down and get out of my way." Captain Kyoraku smirked under his hat and said "I'm afraid we can't do that." Soi Fon stepped forward and said "Naruto, please just let it go." Naruto wheeled around to her and his hood flew off as he shouted "You want me to let it go?!" He tore the top half of his robes off and shouted "You just want me to let this go?!" Everyone took a step back at the sight of Naruto's left arm when they saw it was black and Soi Fon gritted her teeth.

Unohana gasped and said "How horrible." Ukitake frowned and said "Horrible or not, we can't let him get to Aizen." Naruto wheeled around and held his left arm out to the army with his right hand holding it steady. He glared at them and shouted "Hado #88…!" Everyone went wide eyed as Komamura shouted "Everyone, get out of the way!" A bright blue light appeared in Naruto's palm as he shouted "Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō!" A giant beam of electricity and Reishi flew at the army and everything was covered in a bright light. The light died a moment later and showed Naruto walking through a sea of bodies.

Naruto walked forward when a rope of light bound his arms to his back. He was then wrapped with glowing chains and skewered by six bars of light. Eight black holes appeared around Naruto and he then felt something appear in the middle of his chest.

The five captains, Yoruichi, and the remaining members of their army surrounded Naruto and Soi Fon said "Ti sto implorando. Smettila adesso." Naruto gritted his teeth and yelled as his Reiatsu skyrocketed. He began pull his arms away from his back and everyone looked in shock. Yoruichi went wide eyed and said "Impossible. His body should be torn to pieces from the pressure." Naruto yelled and pulled his arms apart, causing a blinding light to engulf them all.

When the light died, everyone unshielded their eyes and saw an exhausted Naruto with burns all over his upper body and the Kido binding him were gone. Fū appeared in front of Naruto and said "Let's go home." Just as Naruto was about to say something, Naruto looked up over his shoulder and shouted "Get down here and fight fair you coward!" Everyone looked up and saw Muramasa standing in midair above them.

Someone about Muramasa's height appeared next to him and a nameless Soul Reaper shouted "There's someone else up there with him!" Naruto froze and said "No. It can't be." Fū looked at Naruto and asked "You know who that is?" Muramasa looked down at Soul Reapers and said "Kill them." The cloaked person landed in front of the Soul Reapers and went through several hand signs.

The figure then blew out a giant wall of flames and Fū shot through hand signs with Sonído as she shouted "Water Style: Water Barrier!" A thick wall of water appeared between the wall of flames and Fū, causing the flames to go out. The figure appeared in the middle of the group of Soul Reapers with a scimitar with katana hilt and oblong guard in their hand and struck down the Soul Reapers and Stealth Force members. The figure looked into the eyes of a Stealth Force member and he froze. The figure then bifurcated the Stealth Force member and Fū had enough.

She stomped on the ground and jumped into the air. The ground the figure was on rose up as a pillar and into a Cero fired by Fū from above. When the dust from the explosion was clear enough, everyone saw a giant glowing blue ribcage appeared around the figure. It then suddenly turned into Susanoo and raised its sword.

Soi Fon gritted her teeth and shouted "Get back now!" The Susanoo brought its sword down in a sweeping motion when an identical glowing sword from another Susanoo blocked it. Everyone looked at Naruto to find that he had a Susanoo over him and he just stared at the figure with tears of blood streaming down his face.

The two Susanoo vanished and Naruto fell to his knees. A breeze blew across the area and the figure's hood was blown off. Fū looked on in shock and said "No way." Naruto just kept staring and thought _"Lilynette."_ The adult Lilynette just frowned as bloody tears continued to fall from Naruto's eyes.

Naruto got to his feet and ran to her. He embraced her in a hug and sobbed. Lilynette smirked as she hugged him back and said "I missed you, Naruto." A sword blade shot out of Naruto's back and he went wide eyed as Lilynette said "Goodbye." Fū ran at Lilynette and shouted "Utae, Gamuza!" A giant gust of wind gathered around Fū and she ran out a moment later in her Resurrección.

Her lance appeared in her hand and she aimed it right at Lilynette's head. Lilynette held up Naruto's limp form and Fū went wide eyed. She stopped and reared up on her hind legs. Lilynette flung Naruto to the side and swung her sword. One of Fū's legs fell to the ground and the Cuatro Espada fell to the side. Lilynette looked down at Fū and said "To think that you actually beat me." Soi Fon ran up behind Lilynette and thrust her sword at her.

Lilynette stepped aside and grabbed Soi Fon's sword. She looked back at the Captain and said "You're not very stealthy for being an Assassin." Soi Fon gritted her teeth and shouted "How could you?! He loved you!" Lilynette knocked Soi Fon's sword out of her hand then grabbed her throat.

Yoruichi, Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Komamura appeared over Lilynette when all four of them had blood fly from their backs. Muramasa appeared behind them with a bloodied sword in his hand and said "When I encountered the boy before, I used my power to free her." Lilynette kicked Soi Fon's legs so hard that the force broke them and Soi Fon shrieked in pain.

Lilynette then appeared high in the air with Soi Fon and said "You Soul Reapers are pathetic." Lilynette looked down and saw Naruto getting to his feet. A giant amount of red Reishi rose up from Naruto's feet and he glared up at Lilynette and yelled. Muramasa's eyes grew wide at the power Naruto was radiating and thought _"Who is this boy? He's giving off more power than I've ever felt."_ Lilynette dropped Soi Fon and the force of the wind against her ears caused her to pass out.

Naruto yelled as he jumped toward Soi Fon and caught her. He then vanished and skidded back to where he had been standing before. A Hollow hole appeared in the middle of his chest and a screech that sounded like a Hollow echoed in the Seireitei as he was engulfed by red lined black Reishi. It vanished instantly to reveal Naruto as a full Hollow with a different mask that was now shaped like a fox. Naruto pointed his horns at Lilynette and a giant Cero charged quickly then shot at her. Lilynette went wide eyed as the Cero hit and exploded. Hollow Naruto's skin and mask then cracked then fell off as Naruto fell unconscious.

* * *

**After all the reviews from Naruto's Solitude, I've decided to bring Lilynette back for a few chapters.**

**Now everyone can stop sending me reviews to bring her back.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Reunion Arc: The True Zanpakuto

**The True Zanpakuto**

**I don't own Naruto, Bleach or Assassin's Creed.**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself back inside Zangetsu's realm. He stood up and asked "What am I doing here?" Naruto felt his chest and thought _"Didn't Lilynette stab me?"_ A voice behind him then said "Indeed she did." Naruto froze and turned around to find Muramasa standing in front of him. Muramasa smirked and said "It seems you finally understand that she is no longer a part of you." Muramasa walked toward Naruto, who said "We're inside my soul. How did you get in here?" Muramasa continued to walk and asked "Have you forgotten? I'm a Zanpakuto." Naruto drew Sawtooth and shouted "Get out of my head!" Muramasa held out his hand and Naruto suddenly felt like he was restrained.

Naruto then suddenly felt a huge pain in his gut and a seal appeared on his gut. A black blood-like liquid leaked out from it and flowed away from Naruto. A white shape rose up and the liquid fell from the shape, revealing a completely white version of Naruto with red eyes. Dark Naruto smirked and asked **"You called?"** Naruto fell onto his stomach and looked up at Dark Naruto in anger. Dark Naruto looked back at Naruto and said **"Aw. The king is angry that I came out to play."** He turned back to Muramasa and said **"Still, I don't like intruders walking around my palace."** He pulled a white Tensa Zangetsu out of midair pointed it at Muramasa.

Muramasa took two steps toward Dark Naruto, who suddenly dashed forward and caused Muramasa to freeze in surprise. He swung his sword and Muramasa blocked the sword. He then saw that Dark Naruto's eyes were purple with circles around his pupil. Dark Naruto continued swinging and forced Muramasa back.

Naruto gritted his teeth and thought _"Move damn it! I've gotta move!"_ He looked up and saw Dark Naruto frozen in place with Muramasa's hand outstretched. Naruto grunted and thought _"I can't let it end like this. I have to get Lilynette back!"_ Several glowing chains shot out from the building below Muramasa and wrapped around Muramasa while several flashes of yellow light appeared between him and Dark Naruto.

Everyone went wide eyed as two lights appeared in front of Muramasa and took human shapes. They each held out a hand and a male and female voice said "Get out." Their hands glowed and everyone was blinded.

**(Outside of Naruto's Mind)**

Naruto opened his eyes and saw an unconscious Soi Fon in his arms. He pushed himself up and looked to find Lilynette standing over him. Lilynette looked down at him and asked "You know what I hate about you? You always put too many burdens on yourself. You say you'll do all these things but you can never fulfill them." Tensa Zangetsu appeared in Lilynette's hand and she said "You paid more attention to other people than me." She raised her sword and said "Now I can put you out of your misery." Naruto closed his eyes and felt the presence of two people over him.

"You know our names."

"You always have."

"Call us. We'll help you and your sister."

"Tachiharae…" Lilynette frowned and asked "Excuse me?" Naruto glared up at Lilynette and shouted "Kotōmaru!" A giant pillar of red Reishi shot up off the ground and Lilynette jumped back. The light faded and left a cloud of dirt covering Naruto. A blade came down through the dirt and it parted to reveal Naruto was standing with a new weapon in his hands. It looked like a Guandao as it had a long, pole-like, handle and a double-edged blade. It also had a small axe-like blade on the top, right above the guard. Naruto dashed forward, Sharingan ablaze, and swung Kotōmaru.

Lilynette jumped back and thought _"How? How does he have that sword?!"_ Naruto continued to jab at Lilynette with Kotōmaru until she finally used Sonído to get several yards away. She raised Tensa Zangetsu over her head and shouted "Getsuga Tenshō!" She brought it down and fired a Black Getsuga while Naruto spun Kotōmaru over his head and shouted "Kosō Renbu!" He brought Kotōmaru down and pillars of blue flame flew toward Lilynette and their attacks collided.

Naruto dashed threw the explosion and shouted "Hirameke, Ryūjōmaru!" A blue gauntlet that went up to his elbow with a sword blade in the middle of the hand and two curved parallel blades on the side appeared on his left arm and Lilynette froze. _"That's… _his_ Zanpakuto."_ Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Lilynette and said "Ryū Tenzoshu." Naruto's arms turned into afterimages as countless cuts appeared on Lilynette and Naruto kicked off her chest.

Lilynette panted as she clutched the shallow cuts that were bleeding and glared at Naruto. She panted and asked "How? How do you have those swords?" Naruto frowned and said "Bankai." Lilynette looked in horror as Naruto was covered in a whirlwind that blew her back fifteen yards. Two glowing wings of pink and blue energy shot out of the whirlwind and scattered it.

Naruto had a tiger head over a piece of grey fur on his right shoulder with grey strips of cloth covering his right forearm. On his left shoulder was an emblem of a dragon's head and there was a cape that went down from his waist to his toes. Under all of that was a white jacket that looked like a captain's haori. On his back was a large pink wing of energy sticking out of his right shoulder blade and a large wing of light blue sticking out of his left. In front of each was a small bronze disk glowing with the energy of the other wing. In his hands were two swords made of pink and blue energy respectively.

Naruto raised his head and said "Ryūkyū Kotōmaru. Kokyū Ryūjōmaru." He appeared in front of Lilynette and brought both his swords up as they suddenly grew in length and he shouted "Ryūkyū Zesshō! Kokyū Zesshō!" He then brought the long swords down and Lilynette was bifurcated into three pieces. She fell back and thought _"Minato. Kushina."_ She then turned into a copy of Tensa Zangetsu and the tip lodged into the ground.

Naruto was covered in a sphere of light and he now had three swords on his being, one on his right and one below Sawtooth. He picked up Tensa Zangetsu and cried. Muramasa appeared behind Naruto with his right hand out when two people kicked him away. One looked like an older version of Naruto and the other was a woman in her mid to late twenties.

Naruto turned around as the man said "Leave our son alone." Muramasa got to his feet and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. He vanished and the man and the woman turned to Naruto. Naruto began walking toward them then passed out in exhaustion.

**(That Night)**

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself staring at a white ceiling. He heard an extremely familiar voice say "You're very lucky." Naruto sighed and asked "What are you doing here, Harribel?" Harribel folded her arms and said "Tatsuki came and got us when she was told you were going after Aizen. Rukia followed and was attacked by Sode no Shirayuki." Naruto pushed himself up when Harribel pushed him back down and said "You need to rest. The bones in your arm and leg were turned to dust. Unohana and Suiren managed to grow them back but they're not as strong as before." Naruto looked at Harribel in desperation and asked "What about the baby? Is her baby alright? And what about Fū?" Harribel nodded and said "The baby is alright and so is Fū." Naruto sighed in relief and relaxed a little.

Harribel sat back in her chair with a cup of tea and asked "Why don't you tell me about what happened?" Naruto sighed and said "Well, after Fū tried to get me to go home, Lilynette attacked us with Muramasa. It turns out that when I had met him a few hours earlier, he'd used his powers to free Lilynette." Harribel nodded as she undid the zipper of her jacket and said "Continue." Naruto struggled to remember and said "Then Muramasa got inside my head and _he_ showed up and tried to fight Muramasa." Harribel took a sip of her tea and said "Of course." Naruto took a deep breath and said "He got restrained and was about to be killed when these chains shot up out of the side of the building in my inner world and restrained Muramasa while there was what appeared to be flashes of yellow light between them." Harribel spat out her drink and most of it landed on Naruto.

Harribel coughed and Naruto gave her an annoyed look as she looked at him and asked "Are you sure?" Naruto nodded and said "Yeah. But the weird thing was after Muramasa was forced out, I got two new Zanpakuto." Harribel sat her tea down and looked at the floor as she asked "But how's that possible?" A voice from Naruto's other side said "I believe I can answer that." They looked and saw the child version of Lilynette sitting on the bed next to him.

She looked down at Naruto and said "When he first freed me from the scroll, his Reiryoku was modified to accommodate the addition of an additional Zanpakuto. The two he just acquired were his true Zanpakuto." Lilynette frowned and said "As for the spirits, Minato and Kushina put some of their Chakra inside him as they sealed Foxy up." Naruto looked at his new swords and thought _"Mom. Dad."_

* * *

**To be continued...**


	11. Reunion Arc: A Dark Meeting

**A Dark Meeting**

**I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or Assassin's Creed.**

* * *

Naruto rode a wheelchair into Rukia's room and saw Ichigo and Isane with her. Rukia looked at him and asked "Are you okay?" Isane and Ichigo looked at Naruto as he wheeled himself in and said "Fine. Arm and leg are a little stiff but I'll survive." Naruto moved his arm and Ichigo asked "Was that you who caused that giant fire?" Naruto sighed and said "Yeah." Naruto looked over at Isane and asked "How's the baby?" Isane smirked and said "Don't worry. It's fine." Naruto smiled calmly at Rukia and asked "Can you two give us a moment?" Isane grabbed Ichigo and left the room while Naruto put up a barrier so they wouldn't be able to listen in.

Naruto hung his head and said "I'm sorry I made you worry." Rukia smiled gently and said "Don't be. It's my fault for coming after you." Naruto shook his head and said "It should be mine. Because of me, I put our kid in danger." He then looked off to the side and said "That and I put every girl I slept with in the Soul Society at risk." Rukia chuckled a little and said "You were the subject of a lot of Women's Association meetings." Naruto hung his head and muttered "Great. I knew it was a bad idea to sleep with all of them." Rukia then looked at Naruto's bandaged arm and asked "How is it?" Naruto looked at his arm and said "Well, my fight with Lilynette crushed the bones in it and my leg so I had to have them regrown." Naruto tried to stand up and found that he couldn't move his left leg.

Rukia looked up at the ceiling and said "So, Lilynette's back." Naruto smiled a little and said "Yeah. She's just as beautiful as I remember." Naruto suddenly realized what was going on and said "But you're still pretty. You're also sweet and you smell really nice. And the most beautiful Zanpakuto in the Soul Society is definitely wielded by the most beautiful Soul Reaper." Rukia blushed and Naruto went toward the door. He stopped short and said "I will fix this. I promise." He wheeled himself out and headed back to his room.

* * *

He found Lilynette lounging on his bed and reading a book. She looked at him and asked "How's Rukia?" Naruto wheeled himself to a window and said "Fine." Naruto looked out the window and said "Get out." Lilynette sat up and asked "What?" Naruto looked at over his shoulder and said "Get out." Lilynette got off the bed and said "I'll be back in a bit." She closed the door behind her and Naruto instantly put up a barrier. He began glowing and his Reishi began to leak off of him. It seemed to turn into a thread and wrapped around his left arm and right leg. He then stood up and broke through the wall and out into the night.

**(Ten Minutes Later)**

Lilynette appeared behind Soi Fon after a short battle when they had managed to catch Omaeda's Zanpakuto and asked "Have you seen Naruto?" Soi Fon watched as they carted off Omaeda and said "He's in his room." Lilynette frowned and said "He broke out." Soi Fon grabbed Lilynette and asked "Then why aren't you stopping him from going after Aizen?" Lilynette shook her head and said "We have about a thousand Calaveras and all Espada watching the entrance." Soi Fon frowned as Harribel and Suiren gathered around her and Lilynette.

Suiren adjusted her glasses and said "Naruto wouldn't be stupid enough to try a direct assault again. We've got Segunda here and he's the only one who can possibly stop Naruto." Soi Fon looked at Harribel and asked "Any ideas?" Harribel shook her head and said "Naruto's thought process has changed from when I raised him and his other sister." Lilynette went wide eyed and said "He wouldn't…" They all looked at her and Suiren asked "What is it?" Lilynette gritted her teeth and said "All the Soul Society is up and about trying to regain their Zanpakuto, so Naruto went to the only people here he could get to help him."

**(Zanpakuto Base at Around Midnight)**

Byakuya swung his sword to land the killing blow to Sode no Shirayuki when all the Zanpakuto and Byakuya went wide eyed at the sight of who blocked the strike. Naruto glared into Byakuya's eyes as Kotōmaru held back the captain's blade and said "You will not kill her." He kicked Byakuya away and landed on the ground with Sode no Shirayuki behind him and she asked "What are you doing here?" Naruto kept his gaze on Byakuya and said "Get out of here and get back to Rukia. I'll handle him." Sode no Shirayuki vanished and Naruto released the Bankai of Kotōmaru.

Muramasa stepped out from the group of Zanpakuto and asked "How did you get here?" Naruto kept his gaze on Byakuya and said "I placed a tracking seal on the Little Byakuya here." Naruto lowered his sword and said "I've got a proposal for you." He left Bankai in a flash of light and Muramasa asked "Me?" Naruto looked at him and said "There's a certain person I need to see but they're heavily guarded and I need you all to clear the way for me." Muramasa frowned and asked "What makes you think that I would help you?" Naruto smirked and said "I know what you're really after." Muramasa went wide eyed as Naruto said "Unless you want the idiots behind you to know, you'll help me and in exchange, I'll help you. You have my word." Muramasa thought about it for a moment then said "You have a deal."

**(In the Early Hours of Dawn)**

Naruto arrived behind the Squad 1 Barracks and soon found himself surrounded by a thousand Calaveras. Billions of what appeared to be cherry blossoms fell down onto the Calaveras and then lifted up to reveal that there was no trace of them.

Senbonzakura appeared next to Naruto and said "Now we're clear." He took a step forward when Naruto stopped him. Naruto raised his voice and called out "I know you're there!" Nothing happened and Naruto called out "If you all want me to stop then you're going to have to come out and face me." Nine figures appeared in front of Naruto and Senbonzakura, who asked "Who are they?" Naruto smirked and said "The Espada." All the Espada drew their swords and Naruto said "I'll handle them. You go back to Byakuya." Senbonzakura vanished and Naruto put his hands into his pockets.

Idate stepped forward and said "Stand down, Naruto." Naruto looked at Idate and said "You are really in no position to be talking to me, Idate." Hanabi gritted her teeth and shouted "What about everything you said we were going to do?! What happened to protecting everyone back home?!" Naruto lowered his head and muttered "Kechirase…" Naruto was covered in a sphere of light that faded shortly after to reveal Naruto in his Resurrección. He threw his jacket off and said "You all will either get out of here or you will die." The other Espada became engulfed in a blinding light that died instantly and revealed all the Espada were in their Resurrección.

The wind blew between the Espada and Naruto when everything froze and turned into a replica of Karakura Town. Naruto looked around and thought _"Jigoku no Sakkaku."_ He looked back at the Espada and said "I guess this is it." They all dashed at each other and let out all of their power.

**(Less Than Two Minutes Later)**

Naruto walked past the unconscious forms of his Espada and headed to the Squad 1 Main Building. He felt a hand grab his right leg and looked down to see a pained Tayuya looking up at him. Naruto took his eyes off his sister and said "Nulla è reale, tutto è lecito. Requiescat in pace." He pulled his foot away from Tayuya and walked away as she passed out from blood loss. Naruto walked up to the side of the main building of Squad One and placed a paper bomb on it. He made a hand sign and said "Boom." The paper bomb and everything in front of Naruto exploded but nothing flew in Naruto's direction except for the force of the blast. Naruto walked up to a single hole in the ground and walked down the spiral staircase inside.

He soon came upon a door and everything turned blue and glowed. Naruto saw a keyboard and pressed the numbers that had finger prints on them. After about three tries, the door shook and Naruto returned his vision to normal as the door slid open. Naruto walked inside the white room made of stone and up to the lone person inside, who was strapped and bound to a chair.

Aizen smiled and said "Interesting. I never thought I would see you again." Naruto glared at Aizen and said "You know why I am here." Aizen closed his visible eye and said "Of course. But I have one condition." Naruto gritted his teeth and said "If it's what I think it is, then I'd rather lose my limbs." Aizen chuckled and said "No. Of course not. It's something more simple." Naruto frowned and asked "What do you mean?" Aizen just smiled and Naruto continued to glare at the rogue Soul Reaper.

* * *

**TBC...**


End file.
